The Rainbow Puppeteer and the Monochrome Witch
by Faeythe
Summary: One night, Marisa crashes on Alice's house. An unexpected friendship forms between them. Dedicated to our beloved puppeteer and black-white!
1. Chapter 1

**The Rainbow Puppeteer and the Monochrome Witch**

Hey~! This is my first fanfic, written for Alice and Marisa. Planning for it to be long-term. So yeah, hope you'll enjoy it.

Touhou and the characters in this story belong to ZUN/Team Shanghai Alice.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One : How the Seven Coloured Puppeteer met the Black-White**

That night, a storm was raging through Gensokyo. Alice, who as usual was doing her research, took no notice of the storm. ''Shanghai!'' the puppeteer called out, ''Bring me a cup of coffee, please.'' The doll stopped in its cleaning and went to the kitchen.

Alice sighed. When would she succeed in finding a way to create the perfect doll - one who would have a life of its own, who did not depend on Alice to control and give it energy?

All of the rainbow puppeteer's efforts only succeeded in giving her dolls A.I, or artificial intelligence. Perhaps the time would come when it should, she told herself to stay positive and continued with her reading while writing notes down in a thick book.

Shanghai flew to Alice hovered beside her, the doll was holding a cup of coffee. ''Mistress? Your coffee is ready.'' Alice accepted it and took a sip. ''Just the right temperature as usual, thank you.'' Shanghai nodded and continued its cleaning.

Alice was so immersed in her research that she almost did not feel the barriers around her house being penetrated. Almost. She frowned, putting down her book and glancing at the clock. Who would be here at such a late hour? She went to the window and looked out.

A person with a oversized cone-shaped hat on a -was that a broomstick? Yes, it probably was- broomstick was flying at a dangerous speed towards her house. Alice's eyes widened. What idiot would do that? She rushed downstairs towards her door and quickly unlocked it. She opened it and -too late, CRASH-, the figure fell on to the porch while the broom hovered for a few seconds before dropping to the ground.

Alice walked to the person cautiously, aware that it might be a trap. However, all her concerns were brushed aside and replaced with new ones when she saw the person up close. The person was badly injured, her arm was twisted at an odd angle and there was blood running down her face and body.

Alice called for all her dolls to assist her. Together, they took the unconscious figure indoors. Shanghai Red took the first aid kit and handed it to Shanghai Green. The green doll then cleaned the head wounds of the person. Alice frowned, should she undress the person? It would be rude not to get permission first but getting permission from an unconscious person was not easy.

She shrugged and started to take off the girl's clothes. She gasped when she saw blood flowing freely from the many wounds. '_Why has she not started to regenerate yet? She must be human, or maybe a youkai who regenerates slowly.' _Alice bit her lip and went to remove a book from a nearby bookshelf while her dolls cleaned the girl's wounds.

Alice flipped through the book, stopping when she reached the chapter entitled ''Spells To Stop Blood Loss'' She scanned the chapter and found what she was looking for. ''Instant Skin Repair'' was a spell which needed little time to work but unfortunately does not heal internal injuries, perfect for the circumstances.

Alice quickly read and carried out the instructions in the book. 15 minutes passed in a blur for Alice. A complicated diagram drawn on paper made from the bark of a Yggdrasil tree, using dark red ink and eagle feather quill, placed on the chest of the person. Lastly, the magician youkai concentrated her magical energy on to the centre of the diagram and commanded it to heal the unconscious human.

Dark red sparks travelled from the diagram and went around the person's slim figure. In a minute, the wounds were barely visible and the paper became blank. Carefully, Alice carried the person into her room and on to her bed and tucked her in, aware that although her external wounds were healed, the person was still injured inside. Meanwhile, her dolls were cleaning up downstairs.

Alice sat down at the side of the bed. Only then did she realise how pretty the human girl was. She looked almost peaceful. Alice suddenly had the urge to hug and protect the frail body. She was shocked at herself. Why had she felt like that? The magician frowned and went to take a bath.

She left her clothes outside for one of her many dolls to collect and lowered herself into the warm water. She sighed contentedly. She hadn't perspired this much in months. As a matter of fact, she had not even moved this much for a long, long time.

When Alice came out of the bath, her hard working dolls had already prepared her nightdress and another set of clothes for the stranger currently sleeping in her bedroom. She dressed herself and carried the other clothes up to her bedroom.

She did not want to risk moving the person so Alice just left the clothes on the table beside the bed. Suddenly Alice saw a problem – where was she going to sleep if there was already a person on her bed?

At last, Alice decided to share the bed with the figure sleeping peacefully on her bed. She carefully crept into her bed, trying her hardest not to disturb the sleeping girl. Finally, she managed it. Alice turned her back on to the stranger and tried to ignore the fact that she was in bed with a naked girl.

After what seemed like hours to her but was only minutes, Alice fell asleep.

* * *

So how was it? I hope you liked it. I know this wasn't how Alice met Marisa but hey, this IS a fanfic, kay? Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

et3rnal.w1nt3r here.

I'm back with another chapter of The Rainbow Puppeteer and the Monochrome Witch! I thought chapter one was a little short, so I made chapter two longer to keep you entertained slightly longer~

Touhou and the characters in this story belong to ZUN/Team Shanghai Alice.

* * *

**Chapter Two : Waking Up in Unfamiliar Surroundings**

When Marisa woke up, she felt sore all over. She frowned, what happened yesterday night?

She remembered flying back to her house on her broom after annoying Reimu at the Hakurei Shrine. Around halfway through, it started raining heavily. It was dark and Marisa couldn't see anything. To make things worse, she encountered Rumia, the pesky small fry who claimed to be the master of darkness. She remembered trying to blast Rumia with her Master Spark but missed because she couldn't see well.

Marisa vaguely recalled trying to find a suitable place so she could turn around and fight Rumia, and suddenly Mystia turned up and ambushed her. Marisa knew she was at an disadvantage in the dark. Even so, she refused to run. After a brief but furious battle with the two youkai, Marisa emerged victorious. Although she won, it came with a price – she was injured all over and she could feel blood gushing out from her head wound.

'_Not good_,' Marisa remembered thinking to herself. She felt dizzy and knew she was going to pass out if she lost anymore blood. Taking her chance, she flew towards a house near her home in the Forest of Magic. She knew the sole occupant of the house only by reputation, but had never approached it for she heard that there was a mysterious and unsociable but powerful youkai living in there. Marisa was not scared, of course, she just did not want to do something boring like visiting a hikikomori*.

That was all Marisa remembered. Perhaps she passed out on her broom, and crashed near the youkai's house? Whatever, her head was throbbing rather painfully, she turned towards the warmth beside her and hugged it... – wait what?- Why was there someone beside her? She jumped up, and collapsed on to the bed again for the pain caused by moving so suddenly was too much.

She took a moment to collect her thoughts. '_Oh yeah, the youkai must've helped me. I'm probably in her house right now. I thought the Seven-coloured Puppeteer would look older.. and scarier. This innocent little girl looks like someone who can be beaten by Cirno, ze'_ She stared at the person beside her, unconsciously observing the puppeteer's face and committing it to memory. Marisa murmured to herself, ''What a beautiful person, even more attractive than Reimu herself, I dare say,'' she grinned mischieviously.

Marisa continued staring at the peaceful face of the sleeping girl beside her. After awhile, she got bored. She got up, careful not to cause herself too much pain again. Marisa was surprised but slightly amused when she found out she was naked. _'I was seen naked by this cute girl, huh?' _Rather unsurprisingly, the human was not at all embarassed, though she did put on the clothes which she found on the table beside the bed.

_'Was it morning already?' _Marisa thought to herself. She crept towards the only window in the room and pulled the heavy curtains apart. She shielded her eyes with her hands when the rays of the sun hit her. Not morning, but noon! Marisa debated whether to wake her saviour or not. However, her choice was made for her when she heard a soft voice from the bed.

''Nnnn...Shanghai, close the curtains, will you?'' the person on the bed said sleepily. The request was immediately carried out by a red doll. Marisa stared in fascination at the doll. The person on the bed was indeed the youkai puppeteer.

Suddenly, the red doll turned towards her. At the same time, the sleepy person on the bed sat up with inhuman speed and opened her eyes wide, instantly awake. ''Shanghai!'' she shouted, and dozens of dolls flew towards Marisa, looking as threatening as it was possible for dolls.

''Um, I-I'm Marisa Kirisame, ze'' Marisa said, holding up her hands instinctively, while glancing nervously at the dolls glaring at her. '_Where is my mini-Hakkero*?' _Her eyes darted around the room but she could not see it.

Alice paused for a moment, ''Oh, right. The person from yesterday. Forgive me for my rudeness, I am not used to having visitors and was surprised by your presence.'' After the sentence was finished, the dolls moved away from Marisa. ''Kirisame-san, right?'' the girl said, ''I'm Alice Margatroid, how are you feeling now?''

Alice could have harmed Marisa easily just now. Even so, she did not. Perhaps this was why the black-white decided to trust Alice whole-heartedly. Besides, the youkai would not have saved her if she did not care for humans, right? ''I've been worse, but I'm feeling pretty okay actually, thanks to Alice-chan!'' Marisa relaxed and replied cheerfully.

Alice blushed, why did this girl address her to casually? She decided to ignore it for the time being and concentrate on the matter at hand. She got up and walked towards Marisa, frowning. ''You're still injured, so please stay on the bed. I will have my dolls prepare something for us to eat.'' Alice practically dragged the reluctant black-white towards the bed.

'''What are you? Regenerative powers too slow for a youkai, yet too fast for a human. A half-youkai maybe?'' Alice said as she examined Marisa.

''Nah, I'm just a human magician. Being a youkai and living that long...probably won't suit me ze,'' replied Marisa.

''Makes sense I suppose. Magician or not, you still need rest. I only took care of the surface wounds, you must take care of the internal injuries yourself. I am not skilled in the field of healing, so you must forgive my sloppy work, '' Alice said.

''No, no, you did an excellent work, Alice-chan. I feel great ze!'' Marisa stretched her hands to prove her point. ''Ow!'' Marisa quickly stopped exerting herself when she felt a stab of pain in her back. Alice smiled gently and rested a gentle yet firm hand on Marisa's shoulders, shaking her head slightly.

''I feel fine, really! There's no need for me to rest anymore!'' protested Marisa when Alice pushed her down on to the bed slowly until the witch was lying down. But her protests went unheeded as Alice stared Marisa down, eyebrows raised.

Alice's motherly demeanor and brilliant blue eyes captivated Marisa. 'W_ell, I __suppose getting pampered once in a while is not that bad.'_

Marisa lay in bed while Alice went downstairs to get breakfast and brew some tea. She took the chance to look around the room. It was quite simple, actually. But somehow, it still managed to look comfortable and cozy. There was a wooden wardrobe in the corner near the door. A dressing table, also made of wood, with a mirror on top and a chair was just opposite the bed. The bed was located at the furthest corner of the room from the door, a little table was beside it. The rest of the room were filled with either dolls or books.

_'Wow.. she plays with dolls, which makes her look rather childish. But, she also reads a lot of books, which gives the impression that she is more mature than she looks. What an interesting person..' _Marisa thought, unconsciously grinning to herself.

After a few minutes, Alice reappeared, holding a bowl of okayu*. Her dolls were behind her, a yellow one was carrying a pot of tea, a blue one was carrying two cups. ''Shanghai, set those down on the table beside the bed.'' They obeyed, and flew out of the room.

Marisa sat up slowly, aware of the pain she could cause herself if she was not careful. ''Um, are all your dolls named Shanghai? How do they know which doll are you referring to?'' Marisa asked, head cocked to one side questioningly.

Alice blushed, ''Well, they are already programmed to do what they are supposed to do, but I can override it.'' After seeing Marisa's quizzical expression, she explained more.

''It's like, if I leave them alone, they would do whatever they were instructed to do, but I can take over and make them do whatever I want whenever I want. So there is actually no need for me to talk to them. I-it's just well... uhh...'' the puppeteer stammered, trying to find the right words without sounding pitiful. At last she gave up and simply said softly, ''It's lonely here, you know...and I'm not really good at interacting with others...'' Alice lowered her head, eyes downcast, too embarassed by her confession to face her guest.

Instead, Marisa's reply was one the youkai magician had not expected. ''I don't think you're bad at interacting at all! So far, all I've seen about you is really nice. You definitely need more confidence in yourself, Alice-chan!'' the black-white said with a huge grin on her face. ''If that won't work... Well then, I'll come here to keep you company from now on 'kay?''

''I-idiot, don't make promises you can't keep!'' Alice said, flustered. ''Though, I wouldn't mind you visiting me once in a while..'' she added softly after a brief pause.

''Then it's settled! Now how about that bowl of okayu? I'm starving, ze!'' Marisa said while hungrily eyeing the okayu in Alice's hand. ''Besides, aren't you uncomfortable standing like that, ze? I'd drag that chair over here for you but...'' the witch continued and gestured helplessly at her injured body.

''Oh, I'm so sorry! I got distracted by the conversation, I didn't mean to keep you waiting!'' Alice quickly put the bowl down on the small table beside Marisa and took the chair from the dressing table. She sat down and poured two cups of tea. She handed one to Marisa and took one herself.

After downing her tea in one go, Marisa stared expectantly at the puppeteer. ''I thought I was going to be pampered. Aren't you going to feed me?'' the witch teased her with an idiotic smile on her face.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, Alice took her seriously. She picked up the bowl quietly and fed the surprised Marisa. _'I can't decide whether she's messing with me or really being kind. I gotta admit though, I don't think I've ever met such a kind-hearted youkai. Whatever, I'll just enjoy this while it lasts.' _Marisa thought, smiling.

''Wow da ze! This-is-so-awesome! Like, the best okayu I've ever eaten!'' the black-white said with a happy grin on her face after having a spoonful of Alice's cooking.

''R-really? It's nothing. It's probably just because you're hungry, though I give my thanks for the compliment.'' Alice said shyly. Deep down inside, the magician was glowing. Nobody had ever praised her like this. Most of her visitors rarely conversed with her. Though, it might have something to do with her being too shy and pretending to be busy with research and leaving them alone.

And so that was how the afternoon passed in Alice's house. How Alice met Marisa was, indeed one of the most important thing that happened in that small humble cottage of the magician youkai in the Forest of Magic.

* * *

***Hikikomori** - Japanese term to refer to the phenomenon of reclusive people who have chosen to withdraw from social life.

***mini-Hakkero – **Marisa's most precious item. Despite its small size, it is a potent source of magical energy and has the firepower to burn down a mountain.

***Okayu**- The type of congee eaten in Japan. In Japan, okayu is popularly known as a food served to the ill.

And that's the end of chapter two! But seriously though, I spent so long trying to think up of a logical explanation for how Alice controls her dolls. I hope the explanation I provided made sense. Next week I'll give you all an explanation on how Marisa's magic works in my fanfic. So expect me to stare at touhou wiki until a hole in my screen appears XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter too ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! et3rnal.w1nt3r's proud to present another chapter of **The Rainbow Puppeteer and the Monochrome Witch.** So what do all of you readers think of this fanfic so far? Please review so I know what you think~!

Touhou and the characters in this story belong to ZUN/Team Shanghai Alice.

* * *

**Chapter 3 : The Black-White  
**

''Are you sure you can do it? You're welcome to stay one more night if you want, I don't mind.'' Alice said to Marisa, a worried look on her face.

''I'm fine, I'm fine, I've been through waaaay worse. It's nice that you care about me, but humans are tougher than they look, ze.'' The magician replied, that idiotic grin on here face again, ''Besides, I have to take care of my own body, and I need my mushrooms for that.''

''Okay then, if you insist...'' the puppeteer said uncertainly, ''I will have Shanghai bring up your clothes. As for your other belongings, your magic broom, which is surprisingly in a good condition, is by the door. There is also a small wooden octagonal block which I didn't dare to touch, because I sensed a rather immense amount of magical power within it. May I ask what it is?''

Marisa answered proudly, ''It's my mini-Hakkero da ze~ The most awesome item to ever exist! You wouldn't believe the stuff it can do, ze! I'm glad you didn't fiddle with it, you might have blown up the house or something,'' at Alice's shocked face, the human quickly said, ''Hey hey I was just kidding da ze! Don't look so shocked, Alice-chan!''

''Honestly... Kirisame-san, please don't tease me like that,'' At that moment, one of Alice's Shanghai came, carrying a bundle of black and white clothes, with an oversized conical hat on top. The doll set the pile down on the bed, then continued with its work.

''Now, would you mind turning your back for a few moments?'' the witch said to Alice, then added, ''Though if you don't want to, I won't mind,'' she said with a devillish grin on her face.

The puppeteer went red and promptly turned her back onto the witch. _'Honestly... teasing me like that even though we both know I already saw her naked! This girl certainly is weird, and most unlike any human I've ever met, though it's good that she at least has some dignity.' _she thought to herself.

Unfortunately for Alice, Marisa took rather long to change. It was rather awkward for the youkai, as she had to restrain herself from turning around and helping the black-white every time she heard a sharp intake of breath from the black-white because she hurt herself.

Finally, the now-familiar cheerful voice said, ''Okay, I'm done!'' Alice heaved a sigh of relief and turned around in time to see the human magician put her hat on to her head. Alice took a long look at Marisa, noticing that the witch looked... -cute?- in her outfit.

Marisa's hat was black with a ribbon at the side and a star embroidered on it's other side. Her honey blonde hair complimented her golden eyes perfectly. She was wearing a white apron and a black skirt. Her face looked full of confidence, always smiling in that idiotic way. Alice did not know what was it she felt, but she was strangely attracted to this person, she wanted to know her better -

''Oi, why are you staring at me like that? There isn't something on my face, is there?'' the puppeteer was immediately jerked from her thoughts, embarassed and smiling slightly. ''No, no. I was just observing that my dolls patched up your clothing quite nicely,'' Alice quickly made up a lie.

''Hey, you're right da ze! My clothes are always in rags after I crash! I owe my thanks to you, Alice-chan! Man, those dolls are handy, ze~'' the black-white grinned. ''Now, shall we go and collect my broom and my mini-Hakkero?''

Alice nodded and lead Marisa down to the living room. She adjusted her speed after noticing that the human was struggling to keep up due to her injuries. When they reached, Marisa immediately made a beeline for the mini-Hakkero on the table. ''Fwah~ I missed you so much, my precious! Feeling your raw power makes me soooo happy, ze!'' the black-white said after holding her mini-Hakkero in her hands.

Alice smiled, despite herself. Marisa's impulsive moves felt incredibly amusing to her. ''And now, Marisa Kirisame is complete!'' the witch said after taking her magic broom. Alice unlocked the door with her magic and opened it.

Halfway through the doorway, Marisa suddenly turned around and looked at Alice. Their proximity made the youkai blush a deep crimson. ''Oh, one more thing before I leave, Alice-chan. I request, no I mean, demand that you call me by my given name. After all, we have spent one night together in bed, ze~'' the human witch teased Alice.

''K-kirisame-san! Please don't tease me like that!'' the puppeteer stammered, blushing even deeper.

''Whaaaat? I can't hear you da ze~''

''...''

''Hmmm?''

''M-marisa-san...'' Alice said softly, pouting.

''Good girl!'' Marisa lightly patted the puppeteer on the head then jumped on her broom and flew away, waving her hands in goodbye.

The puppeteer waved back, then turned around and closed the door when the witch's figure, silhouetted against the setting sun, became too far to be seen. She frowned and pushed away the confused emotions she felt towards the human magician, choosing to immerse herself in research again.

''Fwwaaah~! The wind feels so nice da ze!'' Marisa loved the feeling of the cool wind on her face, it never failed to make her energised. The black-white let out a whoop of delight, grinning happily. She wanted so much to do a few loops and barrel rolls in the air, but surprisingly managed to keep herself from doing the stunts in the air. Perhaps the fact that she was already in enough pain and she knew more pain would make her her lose control of her broom helped.

She watched the sun in the air as it set. It casted a pretty orange glow over Gensokyo, making it look truly like paradise. _'No matter how many times I watch the sun set over Gensokyo, it never ceases to amaze me da ze..' _Marisa thought to herself, enjoying the calm atmosphere.

In a few minutes, Marisa reached her home which was slightly north of Alice's cottage. She descended smoothly - years of traveling on her broom had taught her to capture the equilibrium between speed and balance. The human magician walked towards the door of her home, kicking it open out of habit. The next moment, a loud scream was heard and Marisa could be seen limping around and clutching her leg. ''Owwww da ze!''

''M-marisa?'' A hoarse but familiar voice sounded from within the black-white's house. The voice was immediately followed by a loud thud and a red and white clad figure rushing through the doorway to throw herself onto Marisa.

''Reimu? Why are you here? Oww don't cling on me that hard, it hurts, ze!'' the witch visibly winced, though she tried not to act too much in pain.

''Oh! I'm so sorry! But.. I'm glad to see you're okay..'' The miko said shakily and immediately let go of her friend and looked down, afraid to show her face.

''Wait a minute Reimu, were you crying?'' Marisa swiftly put her hand under Reimu's chin and tilted her face up. She was shocked at what she saw. The normally stern face was replaced with red rimmed eyes and dry parched lips. Gently, she continued, ''Oi oi.. what's wrong now, little miko?''

''I-it's nothing important! Just that an idiot managed to get herself hurt and I accidentally heard it from a gloating Rumia and a delighted Mystia! Whats more, she didn't even return home! Did you know how long I was here, fearing the worst? One. Whole. Day! You may think you're invincible, but you're obviously not! You.. moron...'' Reimu slumped and leaned against Marisa, tired after her outburst and also trying to hide the tears that were slowly flowing out of her eyes.

Marisa's eyes widened, realising just exactly how much pain she caused the person she considered her closest friend. ''Sorry..'' Marisa said softly, putting her arms around Reimu and hugging her tightly, ''I crashed into the youkai puppeteer's place after getting hurt in a fight with Mystia and Rumia. She was the one who saved me. I'm really sorry for making you worry.''

Reimu was silent for awhile. In her mind, she was angry at herself, _'Dammit why do I show my weak side to this idiot every single time? This is so embarassing.. Yet, sort of comfortable...'_ She shook her head slightly, _'No, no! I mustn't let myself be carried away!' _

''Reimu?''

''Yeah?''

''Will you let go of me now?''

''Until you promise me you won't be reckless again.''

''Fine. I promise.''

''Like hell you do. You probably don't keep your promises anyway.'' saying that, Reimu let go of Marisa. ''I have work back at the shrine. It wouldn't do to stay here much longer.'' she continued expressionlessly, ''I will go now. Farewell then.'' the red-white walked a few paces away from Marisa and flew back to the Hakurei Shrine. What the witch didn't see was, the tears that were flowing freely out of Reimu's eyes when she was up in the air and no one could see her.

Back on ground, Marisa was sure she was going to burn up in pain if she delayed treating herself any longer. She went into her home and headed towards the kitchen, weaving her way through piles of junk and knocking some over. In the kitchen, there was a small jar of oddly coloured mushrooms.

Marisa reached for them, thankful that she had gone mushroom picking the day before, because the mushrooms would have less effect the longer they were kept.

She flipped open the book beside the small jar. The book contained the results of her many experiments with mushrooms.

Everyone knew most wild mushrooms were poisonous. What they do not realise is that when these mushrooms were mixed together, cooked, boiled or even mashed up, their properties change. One poisonous mushroom boiled with another could make an antidote for its own poison. One edible mushroom mixed with another poisonous one could even amplify one's magical powers. And that was what Marisa was looking for.

It was on the first page, handwritten by the magician herself. One of the first recipes she discovered, it only needed a type of edible brown mushroom which has black spots on its cap, and another very, very poisonous light green mushroom which glows in the dark being boiled together for a minute. As for how the black-white discovered the recipe, well... let's just say it took her a rather painful trip to Eirin's.

Marisa reached into the jar and pulled out a few mushrooms. None of the mushrooms were the ones she was looking for. She pulled out another handful, and found two of the poisonous ones. Peering into the jar, she spotted some of the brown ones and took two out.

She got a metal pot, filled it up with tap water and put the four mushrooms inside. She used her mini-Hakkero to boil it, careful to keep the fire under control.

When it was done, Marisa grimaced. _'This is so gonna hurt. I shoulda picked some of those pain reliever mushrooms.' _She closed her eyes and drank the water in the pot in one go.

What happened next was so painful that even Marisa couldn't stop herself from screaming in agony. Imagine having your magical powers replenished, then amplified, then used up to repair your injuries, then having them replenished, amplified, repair your injuries again, rinse and repeat. Well, you get the point.

The witch collapsed on the floor and continued writhing in agony until 10 minutes passed and Marisa's injuries was more or less treated. 10 minutes may seem quick, but it was hell for Marisa. She was sweating and leaning against the refrigerator, panting loudly. After the whole process finished, Marisa felt energised, filled up to the brim with magical powers. This was the only reason the black-white endured the pain, for feeling this powerful was absolutely delightful.

She glanced outside the window, it was night already. _'Well I probably should go and take a bath. Then I'll do some of my research till the night ends. It would be __impossible to sleep in this energised state anyway.. Probably around morning I'll go apologise to Reimu and drink tea with her.'_

* * *

How many of you screamed in horror when you saw how close Marisa and Reimu was? It just popped up in my mind, to make the miko Alice's rival. And that scene was sorta perfect for her to appear o:

How about those who winced when Marisa was in pain? That one made me wince too.

Anyway, until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

First of all, I apologise for being late. Things have been busy and I haven't been that well. Anyway, here's chapter four!

Touhou and the characters in this story belong to ZUN/Team Shanghai Alice.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Friendship**

''Oi Reimu! You there? I'm coming in da ze~!'' A familiar loud voice was heard echoing through the Hakurei Shrine. Reimu looked up briefly and paused her sweeping. Her expression was one of surprise, and... joy ? When a black-white figure came into view, she quickly smoothed her face into her normal stern expression.

''You sure recover fast,'' the miko commented dryly on her friend's rather cheerful state.

''Eheheh I'm Marisa Kirisame, ze!'' replied the witch with a grin like it explained everything. Her expression became serious, ''But that's not why I'm here for, I wanna apologise again, for yesterday, for making you worry. Will you forgive me, Reimu?'' Marisa looked at Reimu with her honey gold eyes, pleading.

''I'm surprised you noticed that I hadn't given you my forgiveness yesterday. But still, no. I won't forgive you for making me worry about you. Not now, not ever.'' Reimu said stubbornly, refusing any room for argument.

But still the black-white persisted, ''Oh c'mon Reimu. I'll stay here until you forgive me!''

''Go on. Starve yourself to death, though I doubt you can stay in one place that long,'' the miko said, unrelenting and merciless.

''How cold, Reimu! Are we not best friends, ze?'' Marisa said cheekily, grinning and putting her arms around Reimu from the back in an attempt to get Reimu to forgive her.

The words 'best friends' struck at Reimu's heart like an arrow. She had already acknowledged her feelings for Marisa was more than friends yesterday. _'So this is __how she sees me.. only as a friend.. Still, I suppose it can't be helped. Maybe time will tell whether her feelings will change.. Perhaps this is for the best, since my shrine duties come first in my life.' _Reimu thought to herself.

After fifteen minutes of getting disturbed by Marisa, Reimu said, ''I won't forgive you, but I'd appreciate it if you will try to be more careful next time. Now I suppose you'd want some tea?''

Marisa, sensing that this was the closest her friend would come to forgive her, stopped pestering her and grinned, ''Yay I love you, Reimu!''

As they drank tea, both of the humans enjoyed each other's company. They knew each other well enough that they did not feel the need to fill up the silence.

Suddenly, Reimu gave a little scream. She felt hands enveloping her from behind, and heard a little chuckle. Marisa whirled around and her mini-Hakkero was in her hands. She barely managed to stop herself from blasting the visitor when she recognised her.

''How rude, black-white.'' At the sound of the voice, Reimu stopped struggling and looked back, indignant. ''Yukari!'' While Marisa had a more quizzical expression on her face, ''Yakumo?''

The border behind the blonde youkai closed as she stepped out, ''Oh my, I never get bored of hearing your cute little screams, my dear Reimu-chan.'' Shrugging off the arms around her, Reimu pouted at Yukari, angry that she had appeared so suddenly, though she ought to be used to it by now.

''Wow, how rare, Yukari Yakumo. Shouldn't you be sleeping?'' Marisa asked the youkai.

''I should,'' replied Yukari with a creepy smile on her face, ''But Reimu-chan here is more important, of course. I heard you made her cry?''

An awkward pause ensued. Marisa, who was glad just now that she already had the matter taken care of, did not want to talk about it. While Reimu did not want to talk about it as it was embarassing for her.

''Oh well, I'll get Reimu-chan to tell me what happened. Now, off you go.''

Marisa suddenly felt like she was going to fall. Then she fell. Falling through the darkness between borders were one of her most hated things. In a few seconds, she landed on soft grass, her broom dropping beside her with thud. _'That damned youkai. I'm gonna get her one day!' _The human magician looked around, and found that she was in the Forest of Magic. '_Strange, why did Yakumo send me here?' _

Suddenly, Marisa recognised where she was. It was a place near Alice's house. _'How did she know I wanted to be here? Accursed youkai of the border...' _She stood up and dusted off her skirt. Holding her broom in one hand, she made her way towards Alice's home.

Knocking the door when she reached it, she shouted, ''Yo! Anyone home? Aliiiiice?'' After awhile, she decided to just forcefully break the lock. She was surprised at how much power the youkai puppeteer had as the lock was strong. Immediately after entering the home, seven dolls, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple and violet coloured respectively surrounded her.

The dolls held lances of some type and were lightly armoured, looking rather fierce. Marisa instantly had her mini-Hakkero in her hands, but she was reluctant to use it. She did not want to destroy the dolls nor wreck the house. That was rather surprising, as she normally did not care about other people's belongings.

Light and fast footsteps could be heard behind her. She only turned her body halfway back, knowing that turning her back fully on the dolls would be a mistake. To her surprise, she saw Alice running towards her. At the same time, the dolls lowered their lances and went back to their positions before they were awakened.

''M-marisa-san! Are you okay?'' the youkai asked her, panting and looking sincerely worried for the human.

''I'm fine da ze! You arrived just in time, Alice-chan. Lucky I didn't have to ruin your home,'' Marisa replied energetically, grinning cheerfully.

''Sorry, I went out for awhile to clear my head,'' Alice said, ''You shouldn't break other people's lock like that, you know,'' she added.

''Well, I got tired of waiting. And locks are meant to be broken ze!''

Alice sighed and shook her head, she was getting used to her new friend's shamelessness although she didn't want to. ''Come in, then. And then you can tell me the reason why you came today.''

The black-white stepped in gingerly, alert for any movement from the dolls all around the house. When she was satisfied that nothing would be harming her, she took a seat at one of the comfy sofas in Alice's house. Alice closed the door and sat at the sofa opposite the one Marisa was sitting on.

''Um so, is there any reason you chose to visit me today?'' _'She looks much more better than yesterday, her magic must be strong,'_ Alice noted to herself.

''I want to give my thanks again. And I just felt like coming. You seem to be a nice person to hang out with, ze,'' Marisa said to the youkai, grinning idiotically.

The puppeteer blushed, not used to being complimented like that. ''It's okay, really. I can't not help someone who was injured badly in front of my own home. Ah, do you want coffee or tea? I will have Shanghai brew some for us.''

_'Such a nice person da ze! Cute, too!' _Marisa thought, ''Ah, tea would be good. Those dolls sure are handy da ze!''

Alice smiled and nodded, manipulating one of her dolls to brew tea for Marisa and herself. To fill up the silence, she said, ''So, would you mind telling me how you got your power back? You obviously are better than yesterday, and by a lot, too.''

''Ah well, I rely on mushrooms. When I went back yesterday, I just took some of my mushrooms and I'm all good ze!'' Marisa explained simply.

Alice raised her eyebrows, ''Then what's stopping you from taking them every time you run low on magical energy? And what's stopping everyone else from taking them?'' she said, unsatisfied with Marisa's explanation.

Marisa was surprised. Most of the people she knew did not bother to understand the connection between her power and mushrooms. She had tried explaining it to Reimu before, but the miko, who was gifted with magic from birth so she could maintain the Hakurei Border, naturally did not understand. Other youkai, well, they just do not care.

Excited that she had found someone who could, and would understand her powers, she said, ''Well, the first thing is that most mushrooms that actually contain magical properties are quite rare and only grow in certain conditions. What's more, their effects on the consumer differ, so very little people would want to dabble with mushrooms. Most of the mushrooms don't work on youkai anyway.''

When Marisa finished, Shanghai appeared, carrying some tea. Alice accepted her tea with a nod, while her human friend accepted hers with a grin and patted the doll on the head cheerfully. The youkai looked surprised, but did not comment. After both of them took a sip of the tea, Alice said to Marisa, ''These mushrooms, you experiment with them? Isn't it dangerous for you?''

''Im Marisa da ze! It'll take more than mushrooms to kill me,'' she replied with a grin on her face.

Alice shook her head, deciding that her friend was indeed crazy.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. -et3rnal.w1nt3r

P.S I might not be posting regularly for awhile. Sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

et3rnal.w1nt3r desu. Sorry for the looooooong delay. Here's chapter 5! Enjoy~

Touhou and the characters in this story belong to ZUN/Team Shanghai Alice.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Bonds**

The two girls chatted leisurely, with Marisa telling Alice about the going-ons in Gensokyo. Marisa was really surprised when she found out that the puppeteer was really quite clueless about the residents of Gensokyo.

She told Alice about Reimu - which Alice knew only by reputation, the residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, the residents of Eientei, the youkai, humans and tengu of the Mountain of Faith and other people like Yukari, Ran, Chen, Mokou and the Team 9. The human magician also told Alice about herself – how the other residents of Gensokyo saw her.

Alice was surprised to find out she was portrayed as a moderately powerful youkai not to be messed with without reason, someone withdrawn who only cares about her dolls, and –to Alice's horror- someone who eats humans.

''But, I didn't believe it, not that much anyway, ze. That's why I decided to take my chance to get your help before I passed out. But I passed out on the way here,'' Marisa said sheepishly, ''Though, I really was surprised to find that you actually saved me da ze.'' she continued with a grin.

''You know, I just realised, you never did tell me what happened that made you injured and had to crash,'' Alice said, ''Would you mind telling me now?''

''I didn't? Well, I was just plain unlucky. I was returning from the Hakurei Shrine at night when Mystia and Rumia ambushed me. I took care of them but I got injured too.'' the human replied.

''Couldn't you have just ignored them? Based on what you told me about that two youkai, I believe you were at an disadvantage.''

''But, that's running away! R-u-n-n-i-n-g! Even considering that option is shameful da ze!''

Alice shook her head, ''Sometimes retreating is the best option, Marisa-san.'' At Marisa's outraged look, she sighed and rolled her eyes exasperatedly and decided not to pursue the matter further, positive that she will never understand her new friend.

Marisa looked out the window and peered at the sky, _'Hey, what luck! It's the perfect weather for watching the sunset! This'll sure surprise Alice!'_. ''Hey, Alice-chan, it's almost time for the sun to set. You wanna come watch it with me? You look like you don't go out often. I would guess that you haven't seen the sunset from the skies!''

The puppeteer thought for a few moments. After deciding that no harm could possibly come from it, she nodded and smiled, ''Sure!''

After getting on the broom with Marisa, she immediately regretted it. The black-white let out a yell of delight and kicked off from the ground swiftly. In the air, she accelerated and did barrel rolls and somersaults in the air. ''Yahooooo!'' She shouted with all her might.

While the poor Alice, holding on tightly on to Marisa's slender waist, squeezed her eyes closed tightly and pleaded for the witch to slow down. ''Marisa-san! It's dangerous! Will you SLOW DOWNNNNNNN?'' screamed the puppeteer desperately as she clung on to Marisa.

''WHAAAAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU ZE!'' replied the witch cheerfully.

Finally, Marisa slowed down. Alice looked up warily, and was stunned speechless by the scene before her. It was absolutely beautiful. To say it was picturesque was an understatement. The sky was covered with a shiny orange glow, gradually fading to pink, purple then blue. Behind the clouds, Alice could see the magnificent sun glowing fiercely, as if fighting the urge to go beneath the mountains.

Wordlessly, Marisa pointed below, indicating for Alice to look down upon Gensokyo. Alice followed her finger and gasped softly.

Gensokyo was shining as if covered in a thin film of gold. The Forest of Magic, where she lived, was a wide expanse of softly shimmering trees. Beside it, the Bamboo Forest of the Lost seemed like a field filled with unusually tall and ripened wheat gently swaying in the breeze. To her right, she saw the Misty Lake. The lake, which was reflecting the sunlight, looked as if a dragon made of molten gold was resting beneath it's surface.

Even further right, she saw the Youkai Mountain looming above her. Even at this height, she could not glimpse its peak. The huge mountain was as if honey was being poured onto it.

Alice couldn't help but be breathtaken. It was surreal. Bizzare. Dreamlike. Unbelievable. Fantastic.

''Thank you, Marisa-san. Thank you,'' whispered Alice softly to the black-white. The human smiled, glad that she made her youkai friend happy. She never shared this place, the perfect spot for watching the sunset, with anyone else. Not even Reimu. Marisa patted Alice awkwardly on her head, ''You're welcome.''

Alice smiled, a sincere smile from the heart she rarely showed anyone.

* * *

Weeks passed and Marisa, true to her word, kept Alice company whenever she could. In this short time, Alice's manner towards Marisa changed a lot. Alice was beginning to get used to having Marisa in her house almost everyday. She overcame her initial shyness and is already able to interact with Marisa normally without feeling nervous.

The days were usually spent with Alice doing her research and Marisa reading books and annoying Alice, though most of the time she just did the latter. Sometimes, they chatted over tea. Sometimes, the human magician took the youkai out to meet the other residents of Gensokyo. As a result of this, the puppeteer more or less learned to interact normally, even with other people.

By now, they knew each other quite well. Alice knew how her friend worked her magic, and was quite accustomed to her impulsive nature. Marisa found out a lot about Alice and her dolls. But, there was one thing that both of them ovoided talking about – their pasts.

Behind Marisa's cheerful manner, Alice could sense that the girl was hiding something sad, perhaps even cruel. Sometimes, Marisa would have a melancholy look when she talked about the Human Village. Although the witch always swiftly masked the face with a reassuring grin, Alice never failed to notice it. The puppeteer often wondered about it but never inquired further as it was not her nature to interfere with the matters of other people if they did not want to share it with her.

Marisa knew Alice's wish to create a living doll, one who would not need their master's command and power to function, was near impossible to achieve. Even so, she wanted to help the puppeteer with all her strength and might, for Marisa felt that the youkai's wish was one deeply connected with her past. Even if she knew very little about Alice's past, she understood that the puppeteer was not ready to share her past with anyone else, and so refrained herself from attempting to know more.

In a way, Marisa had become someone like an elder sister to Alice, even though the other way round would probably make more sense. Marisa treated Alice carefully as if she was a fragile doll and was always seized with an urge to protect Alice's rare smile whenever she saw it. Marisa was always there for Alice, guiding the youkai gently when she was unsure about interacting with the other residents of Gensokyo.

Soon, it was summer. The Hakurei Shrine was buzzing with activity, as the yearly Summer Festival was approaching. Well, to be exact, buzzing with Reimu's activity. No one Reimu asked for help ever bothered turned up. Suika could even be seen tripping over boxes as Reimu dashed around the shrine.

_'How am I going to ever finish this by myself? Perhaps I should get Marisa to help me. I swear, that girl has so much free time on her hands, it's a wonder she ever gets anything done.' _thought Reimu to herself as she set down the box of artifacts she planned to sell to get money for the festival. Sure, she felt guilty, but that was only for the first few times she did it. After that, well she just said, ''Nobody ever donates anyway.''

As she prepared to make her way to the black-white's house, she heard a _clink_ sound coming from the donation box. With inhuman speed that could put Aya to shame, she sped towards the donation box. When she reached it a millionth of a second later, no one could be seen. Her ''THANK YOU SO MUCH!'' echoed around the shrine.

She sighed and shook her head, ''Yukari, you again?'' she said out loud, hoping the youkai was somewhere near and was able to hear it.

''Oh? I thought the Hakurei miko is always happy with donations? Shall I... withdraw my donation?'', said a smirking voice behind Reimu. The red-white whirled around, and saw the youkai retreating into a gap and reappearing further away. Reimu reached out her hand instinctively, for the youkai was always trying to hug her or tease her.

_'Strange.. she seems to be avoiding me after I told her I was in love with -' _Reimu blushed, not wanting to end the thought. ''Yukari!'' she called out, ''I'm going to Marisa's place for a bit, want to join me?''

The youkai of boundaries' face darkened. Just a little. Then it regained its usual smirk. ''No thank you. I need my sleep.'', said Yukari as she backed into yet another gap.

_'I wonder if she's up to something again...'_, was what Reimu thought as she watched the retreating figure of Yukari.

* * *

So.. how was this chapter? Please review! Sorry for the delay again. And, a big thank you for every one of my readers for being patient!


	6. Chapter 6

et3rnal.w1nt3r here, as always xD

Wow, it's already chapter six huh? To be honest, I never thought I'd make it this far when I first started writing. I feel like I've come a long way, together with you readers~ So, cookies for all of you!

Touhou and the characters in this story belong to ZUN/Team Shanghai Alice.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Confessions**

It was a fine evening, the clouds gently drifting with the wind in the sky. Soon, it would be night. Reimu looked around, making sure everything was in order before her guests started to flow in.

She was lucky she managed to finish everything on time. She had dragged Marisa to the shrine and made the black-white help her, while Marisa in turn dragged Alice here. Alice was a great help. Her dolls could get almost anything done. Reaching up to high places, carrying moderately heavy objects, dragging stools and chairs around, and who knows what else.

As much as Reimu was grateful to Alice, she couldn't help thinking that Alice stole Marisa away from her. It used to be only Reimu and Marisa. Now it was Reimu and Marisa, who dragging Alice along. Sometimes, when the red-white saw Marisa gazing at the youkai puppeteer's face, she couldn't help but suppress the urge to scream.

_'Why? Why did I realise my feelings too late?', _was what Reimu constantly asked herself.

She looked up to the sky, which was filled with a pink orange glow, and made her mind up with a fierce determination. _'I'll do it today! Today, I will save myself from this torture and find out once and for all!' _

* * *

''Alice-chan! You done yet? We're going to be late if you keep staring at the mirror! You're pretty enough already ze!'', said a certain black-white magician as she looked at her friend.

''Yes, yes I'm almost done, Marisa-san!'' said Alice, who was nervous as it was her first time going to somewhere with so many other residents of Gensokyo. Finally, she tore her eyes from the mirror and let them settle on Marisa. ''How do I look?'' she asked tentatively.

''Nothing I would change,'' replied the other with a grin on her face. ''And now, shall we go?''

Alice nodded, finally satisfied with her appearance.

* * *

When Alice and Marisa arrived, twilight already passed and it was dusk. The Hakurei Shrine was teeming with humans, half-youkai and youkai alike. It was surprising to see what Reimu had accomplished. Humans and youkai, chatting together, walking together, eating together, just on this special night.

There were lanterns hung along the shrine, providing light and giving the shrine a slightly red glow. The Primsriver Sisters, Lunasa, Merlin and Lyrica was performing a energetic song, making everyone hyper and more active.

The rowdy Ibuki Suika was drinking as usual, trying to force some sake down Reimu's throat. Reimu was trying to stay sober for a while longer, however and slapped Suika's hand away.

Many of Gensokyo's residents were present. Remilia Scarlet, Izayoi Sakuya, Yakumo Yukari, Ran, Chen, Saigyouji Yuyuko, Konpaku Youmu, Houraisan Kaguya, Yagokoro Eirin, Reisen Undongein Inaba, Tewi Inaba, Fujiwara no Mokou, Kamishirasawa Keine, the Primsriver Sisters, Team 9 and many others.

Alice suddenly felt very conscious of herself, she felt... out of place? The puppeteeer started sweating nervously and her hand sought Marisa's. The human magician felt her friend's discomfort and gripped Alice's hand reassuringly and dragged her to one side.

''You okay da ze?'' said Marisa above the noise of the crowd, grinning as usual.

Alice nodded uncertainly. She was biting her lower lip and her cold hand was trembling.

Marisa laughed lightly and shook her head, ''You're so helpless sometimes, Alice-chan,'' she continued, ''Come on, let's go greet the host.''

The witch dragged Alice to where Reimu was.

_When Reimu caught sight of Marisa, her eyes widened. She promised herself she'd do this. Her resolve was going to go to pieces if she did not finish this soon. Should she do it? Should she leave it be? What answer will she get? Will it be one that makes her happy, or one that makes her sad? Looking at the witch, the only thing she could do was to tug wordlessly at Marisa's sleeve._

Marisa looked at Reimu's eyes. They were pleading. Pleading for her to listen. She muttered an excuse to Alice, saying she would not take long, and Reimu dragged her away.

The went into the woods surrounding the Hakurei Shrine. It was cool and windy. When Reimu reached a spot that satisfied her, she turned around to face Marisa.

Hesitatingly, she said, ''Do you remember this place?''

Marisa did not have to look around to answer. The memory Reimu and her shared here was still fresh in her head as if it just happened. ''Yeah. Of course,'' she nodded.

Two years ago, in this exact place, also during the annual festival, Marisa had confessed to Reimu. They were both young that time and not very experienced in handling magic. Because of that, Reimu had put her shrine duties and training above everything. Reimu had told Marisa that perhaps they should wait until they were both powerful enough that they could put love above training. But after that bold confession, Marisa nor Reimu had raised the subject again. That is, until now.

''Marisa... have your feelings for me... changed?'' Reimu asked softly, closing her eyes, afraid yet looking forward to the reply.

Marisa's initial thought was, _'Huh?' _She didn't think Reimu would bring this topic up. Then, as she considered Reimu's question, her thoughts were in turmoil. What did she feel towards Reimu now? Had her passionate love for the hardworking miko disappeared? She wanted to tell Reimu no, she wanted to scream the answer out, she wanted to deny the fact that her feelings for Reimu changed. But, she could not. She simply could not do it.

_'Why?' _was what Marisa thought, _'Why can't I say I love her now?'_

''M-marisa!'' Reimu said suddenly, ''I-I LOVE YOU!'' she shouted, as loud as she dared.

The witch's jaw dropped open. She did not expect this. ''R-reimu?'' she said uncertainly. She wanted to tell her friend that she loved her too, loved her from the very beginning and loved her until now. She wanted to say that she loved how Reimu's hair falls perfectly, how she smiled radiantly, how she pouted when she was unsatisfied, how she... Out of nowhere, the face of a certain youkai puppeteer appeared in her thoughts, blocking out everything else.

Marisa understood all of a sudden. Why she felt that she had to protect Alice, why she missed her everytime they said goodbye, why she loved making Alice smile, why she spend almost every waking hour with Alice.

She had fallen in love with the sweet puppeteer.

''Reimu,'' this time, Marisa was more confident. ''I can't-''

''Don't say anything else. Please,'' Reimu looked anguished. Without thinking, she tried to press her lips to Marisa's. Marisa was caught off guard, but her reflexes managed to let her put two fingers, her index and middle finger, to Reimu's lips to stop her. Gently, she pushed her face away. Gently.

''I'm sorry, Reimu. Truly,'' Marisa looked unhappy, she did not want to do this to her best friend, she really did not, but, ''I-I think I've fallen in love with Alice,'' she said softly to the shrine maiden.

Reimu started to sob quietly. ''Go,'' she said between sobs, ''Stay away from me,'' she repeated it louder, ''Stay away from me!''

Marisa tilted her hat down to hide her face, and quietly left.

* * *

Reimu sanked to her knees, warm tears streaming from her face. The night suddenly seemed more lonely and cold. It was as if she was the only person in the whole world. She was numb. Numb from the biting cold. Numb from the feelings screaming inside her. Numb from the pain in her hands, which she had used to hit the tree beside her.

In the midst of her helplessness, she felt a pair of warm hands enfolding her in a gentle embrace. She leaned against the soothing temperature of the body. A soft voice murmured quietly in her ear, telling her everything's going to be okay.

Without looking, she knew who it was. This body had held her countless times, sometimes teasingly which made her feel exasperated, sometimes tenderly when she poured her troubles on to the person. Usually, she pushed this person away. But not this time.

It was comforting, to have someone that understood her so much right beside her, just when she needed it.

''Yukari...'' she sobbed quietly into the youkai's arms.

''Everything's fine. I'm here for you, Reimu. I'm here,'' Yukari replied soothingly, tenderly wiping away the tears that were falling from Reimu's red eyes. She caressed the miko's cheeks, repeatedly assuring Reimu that everything is alright.

That night, Reimu cried herself to sleep on Yukari's lap.

* * *

Marisa was sad, immensely so, for rejecting a close friend which she had once loved was hard. Even so, she forced a smile on her face as she returned to the festival. She looked around, and was surprised at what she saw.

Most of the half-youkai was already drunk, while the youkai were almost drunk. Kamishirasawa Keine, the schoolteacher of the human village, was muttering incoherently at Mokou, while Mokou watched in apparent amusement. Yuyuko, almost drunk and red-faced, was trying to force sake down Youmu's throat. Youmu was resisting with all her strength, trying to explain that she had to stay sober in case someone tried to attack Yuyuko.

Cirno was completely wiped out, while her friends were doing a little dance around the fairy's unconscious body. No doubt Suika had forced her to drink too much. The two Lunarians, Eirin and Kaguya were not drunk at the least and were looking at the scene with distaste. No doubt they would leave early. Remilia and Sakuya however, could not be seen anywhere.

_'Damn. How long was I away? How long did I make Alice wait?'_

Finally, Marisa spotted Alice. The youkai was leaning against one of the pillars of the shrine, looking very awkward. She seemed a little irritated, and a little angry. Marisa walked towards Alice, a concerned look on her face.

''You!'' Marisa was met with much exasperation, ''Where have you been? You promised me that this would be a fun night together with you. But what happened? You just walked away! With that stupid miko! I hoped you had fun with her!'' finishing that, she stormed away and started to fly in the direction of the Forest of Magic.

''No!'' the black white started to chase her, ''Wait! Alice-chan! It's not the way you think it is!'' grabbing her broom, she flew behind Alice, ''Let me explain!''

As an answer, Alice only increased her speed. The chase continued for many minutes, with Marisa continuously screaming for Alice to stop.

Finally, after a very long time of enduring the bitter cold, Alice slowed down. Marisa breathed a sigh of relief. She sped up and tried to catch up with Alice. Suddenly, the whole world tilted. Her vision turned cloudy and she felt like she was moving through quicksand.

The world turned black.

* * *

Alice was positively fuming. How could Marisa have left her like that? In the middle of the crowd too! At least Sakuya, that nice maid had came to talk with her. But soon afterward Sakuya left with her mistress, claiming she had other business to attend to.

She did not want to hear Marisa's voice right now. But there it was, screaming all the while for her to stop. She flew faster, determined that she would not listen to Marisa. At least not right now.

She made herself endure the cold that was intensified as she was going against the wind. Finally she could stand it no longer. She slowed down.

She turned around. To her dismay, she saw Marisa plummeting towards the ground. All her anger was forgotten in that moment. Without having to think, Alice flew downwards with all the speed she could and grabbed Marisa with both hands, holding the limp girl tightly.

Slowly, she got below the treeline and settled Marisa down on the soft floor of the Forest of Magic.

Worriedly, the puppeteer inspected Marisa. The girl was unconscious, exhausted from straining herself against her limit. Alice felt guilty. Perhaps this would not have happened if she just agreed to listen to Marisa. She was concerned for Marisa, as humans were so fragile. Especially this one.

She looked around her, and found that she fuzzily remembered this place. It was slightly north of her own house.

She decided to try carry Marisa to her house. Marisa would be warmer and more comfortable there. The puppeteer was also unsure about the dangers that lurked in the Forest of Magic at night. She certainly could not face down any threat while trying to ensure Marisa's safety.

Although she was tired, although she felt that she had no more strength to even walk, although she just wanted to lie down and not move, she lifted Marisa with her arms. Slowly, she made her way through the towering trees. Slowly, she hoped that the creatures of the night would leave them both alone. Slowly, she steeled herself and carried Marisa to her home.

After what seemed like eternity, she saw familiar landscape. She must be near. Like a zombie, she trudged through treacherous roots that tried to trip her. When she reached her house, she pushed the door open and walked in. Automatically, her dolls lighted the fireplace. Ignoring everything else, she walked up the stairs and headed towards her bedroom.

In her bedroom, she gently set Marisa down on the bed. After completing that, she collapsed on the floor, too tired to do anything else.

* * *

I am at a loss for words. This was not how I originally planned it to be, actually. But it just.. turned out this way. Personally, I feel it was all too rushed.

Thanks for reading. Please review so I know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

et3rnal.w1nt3r ish here. (who else?)

After all that drama last week, here's a more relaxing chapter, guaranteed to make you feel all warm inside. 8D

Enjoy~

Touhou and the characters in this story belong to ZUN/Team Shanghai Alice.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Comfort**

Not for the first time, Marisa awoke to see herself in Alice's house. _'Not again..'_ she groaned internally. _'Why do I keep getting saved by Alice? Even though I said I'd protect her, yet the one protecting me is her..' _After assembling her thoughts into a kind of order, she sat up. She winced, her whole body felt as if needles were being jabbed into it.

_'This is beginning to feel like d____éjà vu...'_ thought Marisa to herself. She looked around_, ____'Nope, Alice isn't on the bed. Not anywhere in this room either. Where is she?' _

Marisa leaned across the bed and took a glance down. ''What the hell?'' was what she said to herself when she saw what was beside her bed.

Alice was lying on her side, curled up in a little ball as if the position could protect her from something. Her clothes were muddy and torn at places. Pieces of leaves were stuck to her legs, her arms were scratched horribly and her hands were bloody. The girl's face was in pain, in so much pain, like she was having the worst nightmare. Dried paths of tears could be seen running down her face. Alice looked so sad, so frail and helpless like a newborn kitten that Marisa felt heartbroken.

Alice gave a little whimper and curled even more tightly, if that was even possible.

Marisa, without waiting, ignoring all the pain stabbing at her body, got down from the bed. She reached her arms under Alice's body and slowly lifted her tiny frame, ignoring the burning pain in her hands. With much difficulty, she managed to set Alice down on the bed. She lifted the covers and tucked Alice in.

The youkai girl smiled blissfully in her dream. Watching her, Marisa felt satisfied. Marisa sat on the side of the bed, gently stroking Alice's cheeks, hoping it would help Alice in fighting the phantoms of her nightmare.

With a sudden jerk of motion, Alice stretched her hands out, as if reaching out to something. The look of anguish upon her face said that her goal was unreachable. Marisa felt pain even just looking at Alice. She just loved her so much. She did not want to see this mournful look on Alice.

She tenderly held Alice's hands. She got under the covers and lied down beside Alice. She put her mouth close to Alice's ears and softly murmured. She put her arms around Alice and locked her in a tight embrace. Her legs were brushing against Alice's, her chin lightly resting on the top of Alice's head. It was like a mother comforting her child, reassuring her and lulling her to sleep.

In that position, Marisa kept watch over Alice.

* * *

Alice was having a nightmare, one she had not had in a long, long time, ever since she met Marisa. The girl, like the radiant sun, had brought warmth and joy into her life. Marisa was like the sun, while Alice the moon. Alice could not shine by herself. She needed the sun's light.

In her nightmare, she was abandoned. Abandoned by faceless people, her parents. She was so alone, cold and lost in the world. She waited and waited for the faceless people to return. She could not understand why they had left her. The only thing she could do was wait. And wait she did. In the darkness, she waited until she could wait no more. But where could she go? Where was she? Not knowing the answer to these questions, her only choice was to continue waiting in this haunting darkness.

Until one day, a woman with hair the colour of snow appeared. The woman had found her. She saved Alice from the torture she thought was endless. She began to experience joy for the first time. Her body, no longer cold, felt the embrace of others.

She was loved. Loved and cared for.

Her new mother loved her and Alice loved her back. In the world that her mother created, they lived happily. There was a sword throwing maid, a black witch which used fire, a white witch which used ice, a magnificent huge palace, a harsh yet beautiful landscape, a toxic yet strengthening miasma...

In this underground world was where she studied and trained. Although at a young age, Alice demanded to be powerful like her mother so she could protect her mother and repay the countless favours. And so sometimes she studied in the library with her mother, sometimes she learned self defence in the palace's training ground with the maid who used blades, sometimes the two witches taught her magic in the land surrounding the regal palace.

This was how her early childhood years passed. Happily and without a single care.

But one day, some intruders appeared. Confident of her own abilities, she tried to take them down. She battled with all she could, but the intruders swept her away without a batting an eyelid.

Humiliated that she had failed her mother, she left the world she once lived in. Carrying nothing but her grimoire, which her mother claimed was Alice's for the had found Alice alongside the heavy book, she ran. She made up her mind to return only when she became powerful enough to protect her mother.

Having once known the dark, and being rescued and shown the light, she found leaving the bright days of her childhood difficult. Many were the times her resolve dissolved and she felt the want to turn back. But she could not. Two roads diverged in her life, and she had taken the darker path.

She unlocked the secrets of her grimoire. It turned her fragile human body into one of a youkai's. Her magical powers were amplified. After some time, she discovered her grimoire was one of destruction, not one of creation. The stark contrast often reminded her of her mother, who used the powers of creation, so she tried not to use her grimoire's powers.

Long were the days she spent alone. Amidst towering trees that contained countless uncertainties, she taught herself using the grimoire and learned. Soon, she became numb to beauty, numb to pain, numb to light, numb to dark. Unfeeling and uncaring, she just worked towards her elusive goal.

Her dream usually stopped here.

Not this time.

A warm body pressed against hers, and she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Her hands were stinging. Slowly, she sat up. She raised a hand to cover her eyes as she felt the sunlight penetrate her eyelids.

A rythmic, soft breathing could be heard. She looked up and smiled at the sleeping youkai that was resting against a tree. The woman deep in slumber had a peaceful face. Her guard was down, like she trusted that she would be protected while sleeping. Her features, smooth and flawless was perfect no matter how you looked at it.

Reimu continued gazing at Yukari's face until the chirping of birds jerked her from her daydream. She had to go back to reality. Finding her current position awkward and uncomfortable, she moved herself beside Yukari.

Leaning against the tree like her sleeping companion, she rested her head on Yukari's shoulder. She was content to rely on Yukari for the time being. While awaiting Yukari to wake up, she reluctantly directed her thoughts towards the events of yesterday.

Marisa had rejected her. Marisa, the witch who once told Reimu she loved her.

___That idiot. _

___But still, I don't regret confessing to her. _

___At least, now I know her true feelings._

___Alice, huh?_

___They would make a good pair._

___I think._

Her heart felt considerably lighter. Perhaps it was because she had cried all she could yesterday. The burden on her was lifted. She need not guess Marisa's feelings anymore. She need not question herself why Marisa spent less and less time with her.

She need not wait for an answer any longer.

___Yukari.._

___How can she manage to appear always when I need her?_

___Her warm embrace.._

___Soothes my heart.._

___Without me realising, she has always been here, right beside me._

___Watching over me, like a guardian angel._

___Yukari... thank you._

___Thank you for being a true friend._

As she was deep in her thoughts, Yukari stirred slightly.

''Reimu... don't cry... I'm here...'' Yukari muttered in her dream. Reimu choked back a giggle. The great Yakumo Yukari, talking in her sleep? She listened for more, but was disappointed. She stared intently at the youkai's face, trailing her eyes over the perfect lips of Yukari.

Without any warning, Yukari's eyes opened.

* * *

The first thing Yukari saw when she awoke from her slumber was Reimu's face, peering at her. She was surprised and instinctively tore a gap in the space and sank into it. The youkai made another gap a few paces away from Reimu and stepped out from it.

''OW!'' was what she heard as she reappeared. Reimu, who had been leaning on Yukari when she awakened, had lost her balance and hit her head on the tree. She stood up and rubbed her head, wincing.

Yukari laughed lightly, smiling as Reimu made a face at Yukari. She closed the distance between them and caught Reimu in a tight embrace. The embrace conveyed all her relief that Reimu was strong enough to bear Marisa's rejection. It also told Reimu that Yukari cared deeply for her and never wanted her to suffer again.

To Yukari's surprise, Reimu not only did not push her away, she briefly hugged Yukari back.

Momentarily taken aback, Yukari soon regained her composure and said to her friend, ''I trust you are fine now, Reimu-chan?''

Reimu nodded and whispered softly, ''Thanks to you, Yukari.''

As a reply, Yukari lightly touched Reimu's forehead with her lips.

''That's enough, Yukari..'' Reimu said, nudging the youkai away.

The woman looked away and nodded, ''I should get going now. Ran is probably worrying about me,'' she continued, ''And you best get going to see how much of a mess yesterday's festival made out of your shrine.''

Reimu widened her eyes, she had completely forgotten about it. After Yukari slid into yet another gap, she walked towards the shrine, lost in thought.

Eventually she reached the Hakurei Shrine. The whole place looked as if a storm had passed through. The whole scene was emphasized with the ''corpses'' littered about. Suika was totally out, snoring on the floor near the shrine's steps. Team 9 was out too, no doubt forced to drink too much. Mokou could be seen leaning against a pillar with Keine on her lap. The two were so close together that Reimu averted her eyes.

The residents of Eientei and the Scarlet Devil Mansion were nowhere to be seen. They were too sensible to be caught drunk in public.

Reimu sighed to herself and began the tedious process of tidying up.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter 7! Hope you liked it~

Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

et3rnal.w1nt3r he- nevermind I bet nobody bothers to read this line anyway ( ﾟДﾟ )

WARNING: This chapter contains slight lime.

Touhou and the characters in this story belong to ZUN/Team Shanghai Alice.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Love**

Marisa felt Alice stir slightly.

''Nnn?'' was what the sleepy Alice could manage to mumble when she felt Marisa beside her. She was not surprised this time as she was already used to having Marisa around. She could find Marisa with her eyes closed. Taking in a deep breath, she inhaled Marisa's scent.

''Alice-chan, if you continue sleeping, I'll have to wake you up myself,'' Marisa said.

Alice only burrowed deeper into Marisa's embrace. ''Geez, how old are you?'' Marisa withdrew her arms from around Alice and gently pushed her further away.

''N-no.. Marisa-san is warm.. and nice..''

Marisa blushed furiously, but thankfully Alice was too busy trying to sleep to notice. ''Hey, Alice-chan, do you remember what happened yesterday? Or are you still too sleepy to bother?''

At the mention of 'yesterday', Alice's eyes reluctantly opened. She started to pout, ''Yes. You ditched me for Reimu.'' the puppeteer said as her face darkened.

Marisa knew she was stepping on dangerous ground here. Carefully, she said, ''Will you hear me out? Before you jump to conclusions?''

Alice did not answer.

Marisa took that as a 'yes'. ''It was an urgent matter. I know Reimu well enough to see that she had to tell me something important. I didn't know it would take that long... I'm really sorry, Alice-chan, forgive me?'' Marisa gazed at Alice with her golden eyes, sincerely asking for forgiveness.

Alice tried her best to avoid those puppy eyes and replied, ''What did she want to talk to you about?''

Crap. Marisa could not possibly tell Alice what actually happened.

She frantically searched for a way out. Deciding to just lie, she said, ''Eh, it was nothing very important. Reimu was just being an idiot, ze,'' she gave her best 'charming' smile.

''Too bad, Marisa, I know you too well. You hesitated, and you blinked your eyes more than normal. You shouldn't lie to someone who knows you this well, you know,'' answered Alice with a smirk not unlike Yukari's.

Marisa gulped. She did not miss the omittance of a honourific when Alice said her name. Dangerous grounds indeed.

''Give it up, Marisa. You will have to tell me, one way or another,'' said Alice as she observed her friend's uncertainty casually.

Marisa kept her lips tightly closed.

The puppeteer sighed, ''I see,'' she sat up and got out of the bed and began making her way across the room to the door.

''No! Alice-chan! Wait!'' Marisa sat up and let her legs touch the floor, ''I'll tell you! Just don't be angry at me, please.''

Alice stopped in her tracks and crossed her arms, but did not turn around to face Marisa.

''Reimu confessed to me.''

Alice's eyes widened. _'Huh?'_ She struggled to digest the information. When she finally understood what Marisa said, she whirled around and stared at Marisa's face, making sure it was not a joke. She was taken aback at the amount of guilt and sadness in Marisa's eyes. It was as if.. as if..

''I rejected her.''

''Why ?'' Alice could not stop herself from asking. The two were a perfect pair, always fighting yet always made up in the end. It was a fact that made Alice very insecure about Marisa.

Marisa mumbled something.

Alice stepped closer to the bed, trying to hear what Marisa said.

Without thinking, Marisa stood up and advanced towards Alice. Alice took a step back, and another, and another. Soon Alice's back was against the wall. Marisa took hold of Alice's hands and pressed them against the wall. Marisa leaned down slightly. She could see Alice was tensing up, her beautiful blue eyes contained surprise...and fear ? The puppeteer was unsure about Marisa's intentions.

Slowly, Marisa shut her eyelids and closed the distance between their lips. It was a sweet and tender kiss, long and lingering. The human's heart went wild. Warmth blossomed from every part of her. It felt even better than she had imagined. Alice's soft, tender lips quivered beneath hers. She could taste Alice, she was sweet like honey. No, even better than that.

At first, the youkai fought against her. But no, Marisa was having none of it. She was in control, and not going to let go of it easily. Weakly, Alice strained her hands against Marisa's and tried to shove the black-white off her. In reply, Marisa only kissed her more passionately. Eventually, Alice gave up. She realised that she liked this. She liked the way Marisa's lips pressured hers.

Then, Alice started kissing back.

Marisa moaned softly into Alice's mouth.

Alice took the chance and deftly slipped her tongue into Marisa's mouth. It was wet with saliva and the puppeteer tasted it greedily. She explored every part of Marisa's mouth... until Marisa started fighting back – and won.

Suddenly, Alice whimpered as Marisa broke contact. ''Because,'' Marisa said breathlessly, ''I love you,'' she continued while panting for breath.

Alice felt everything click into place. All the confusing feelings she had when thinking of Marisa, those strange and alien feelings she always avoided and pushed away, they all made sense now. It was like a door to an unknown chamber of her heart being unlocked, revealing feelings that she never once thought existed.

''I love you too,'' Alice replied softly, a pink tinge spreading through her cheeks.

Marisa released Alice's hands and grinned widely, ''Oh god, I'm so glad,'' said the human magician, ''I really thought I ruined our friendship there.''

''Technically, you did,'' replied Alice with a smile, ''Can we still be considered as friends after... that?'' she blushed.

''Aliiicceee! You're so cuuute da ze!'' said Marisa with a delighted expression while hugging Alice tightly.

''Mmph, let me go idiot! Can't-breathe-''

''Hehehe sorry~'' the black-white said as she let go of Alice. ''Well, my princess, shall we both take a bath? Looks like you really need one,'' she said while eyeing the puppeteer's tattered and stained dress, ''And a change of clothes too.''

The youkai girl blushed, embarassed at her muddy clothing. She nodded shyly, ''What about you? You have no clothes to change into.''

''Eh, I suppose I'd borrow your clothes while your dolls take care of my clothes ze.''

Alice nodded, collected two sets of clothes and proceeded to lead the way to the bath. It was located at the bottom floor, beside the kitchen. The bath was japanese styled, split into two rooms. The first room contained the toilet and a sink, while the second was equipped with a shower and a bath tub.

The puppeteer turned around and looked at Marisa, ''Would you like to go first? Or shall I?''

The witch raised her eyebrows and replied teasingly, ''Why don't we both go in together?'', the witch continued after seeing Alice's shocked expression, ''Well, we are lovers da ze~''

''I-Idiot!'' the youkai hit Marisa lightly as she felt heat creeping up her cheeks. She turned her back to the witch and closed the door.

Marisa grinned to herself and leaned against the door.

Alice undressed herself after setting her clean clothes on a wooden shelf she made by herself, noticing for the first time the many scratches on her body. _'That's odd, I didn't know I hurt myself this much yesterday from trying to get back.' _However, the scratches were just dried blood by now. Her youkai regenerative skills had already done their part perfectly.

The puppeteer proceeded to the shower. She turned the tap on and let the water run down her body. Alice could feel all the dirt and blood leaving her body. When she was satisfied that she was clean, she climbed in the bath tub. She sighed audibly, it was relaxing to soak in the hot water. Her muscles loosened and she felt calm.

When she was done, she dressed herself and opened the door. Marisa, who was leaning on it, momentarily lost her balance. Alice who was right behind the door, only saw Marisa's body crashing towards her. What followed was the both of them in a very awkward position, with Alice on the floor and Marisa lying on top of her.

The witch quickly rolled off Alice, ''Oops.''

The puppeteer winced slightly when she sat up. ''Oops?'' she replied with her eyebrows raised.

''Ehehe~ I'm sorry da ze.''

Alice gave a small sigh and shook her head, ''Why would someone lean against a door which would be opened anytime, I really don't understand,'' she said, ''Now you go clean yourself, while I prepare some food for you.''

''Yay~! Thanks a bunch, Alice-chan!'' the human flashed a toothy grin at Alice.

The youkai blushed slightly, standing up and muttering, ''I-it's nothing..''

While Marisa was in the bathroom, Alice went to the kitchen. She had been going to the Human Village quite often this few weeks, making sure she had enough food for a certain human. The kitchen was a clean place, as Alice rarely used it except when Marisa came over. She opened the fridge and checked the contents.

_'Hmm.. Eggs, white onions, green onions, carrot, normal edible mushrooms and chicken. Sounds like it'll be japanese fried rice today.'_

When Marisa came out of the bathroom, a plate of fresh made fried rice was on the table.

''Woooah Alice-chan! Japanese fried rice, my favourite! This is going to be a great lunch ze~'' the black-white rubbed her hands in anticipation.

Alice smiled lightly and sat down beside the witch, propping her head up with her left hand and staring at her with a faint smile.

* * *

How was it how was it? *jumps up and down in excitement* my first time writing lime (/≧∇≦)/

Anyway, there's a hint for what's coming up next chapter. Just look at the number of the chapter :D

Thanks for reading, as always!


	9. Chapter 9

et3rnal.w1nt3r has finished exams! （/・∀・)/

As expected, this chapter will have Cirno. Although I'm not a very huge fan of Cirno, -shot- , -revived by Eirin-, well as I was saying, even if I'm not a great fan of Cirno, I feel that this chapter deserves to have the almighty nineball XD

Have fun reading!

Touhou and its characters belong to ZUN/Team Shanghai Alice.

* * *

**Chapter ⑨** **: A Little Fairy **

''Ahhh that was great!'' said Marisa as she finished her lunch which Alice made.

''Glad you liked it,'' said the puppeteer as she smiled softly at Marisa's face which had bits of rice on it. ''I hope I'm doing this right..'' Alice continued as she stood up from her chair and leaned closer to the black-white's face. She slipped her tongue out and gently licked the rice off Marisa's face.

''A-alice-chan?'' Marisa froze and said, her surprise clearly showing on her face.

''There, all done now,'' Alice giggled as she drew back and looked at the expression of shock on Marisa's red face, ''Who's the shy one now?'' she teased the witch.

''No fair!'' Marisa pouted. Then they both giggled.

Though Marisa looked as if she wasn't really affected by what just happened, she felt completely bewildered inside. Alice never did something like this before. In a way, it made Marisa immensely happy, her Alice never failed to surprise her. If her actions before led to this, she was glad she let Alice know her feelings.

As for the puppeteer, she was overwhelmed with new feelings surging inside her. She felt she needed Marisa, wanted her to be by her side forever. Looking at the witch who had become her sun, she was glad that now she knew what the unfamiliar feelings were.

They enjoyed another moment of silence as Alice's dolls cleaned the table up.

''Hey wanna go for a walk? I'm bored ze,'' said Marisa suddenly as she looked at Alice.

''You're always bored, Marisa-san,'' replied Alice, ''But, sure. We have to change out of these simple clothes first though, I think my dolls are almost done with your clothes.''

''Wow, that was fast da ze! I want a doll too!'' the black white grinned.

After Alice and Marisa changed into their normal outfits, they headed out. As soon as they got out of the door, they were attacked by a fierce wind. Marisa held on to her oversized hat and said, ''Wow, isn't it cooler than normal today? It is the middle of summer, after all.''

''Now that you mentioned it, you're right, it does seem a little too cold,'' Alice said, ''I wonder what's up with the weather..''

''Must be Reimu not doing her job again da ze,'' said the witch. After saying that, she regretted saying it as she remembered what she did to Reimu yesterday. Reimu is most definitely going to do her job today.

''Marisa-san, you should use your head before you talk,'' Alice said as she shook her head.

''Sorry..''

''Do you... want to talk about it?''

''It's fine. I don't want to think about it now. I just want to enjoy this time with you right now.''

''Okay...'' replied Alice, slightly crestfallen that Marisa would not confide her feelings with the youkai.

''Maybe later...''

''It's fine. You don't have to force yourself to tell me if you don't feel like it.''

''It's not like that..''

''It's okay, Marisa-san. Let's just enjoy the moment now.''

They walked at a leisurely pace, enjoying the cool wind that was a nice change from the usually hot weather. Accidentally, Alice's hand brushed against Marisa's. Instinctively, Marisa gripped the warm hand that brushed against hers. Alice raised her eyebrows at Marisa, who immediately removed her hand.

The puppeteer smiled, then grabbed the witch's hand and held it tight. She walked in front of Marisa and turned around. Tentatively, she leaned in and kissed the other girl softly on the lips. It was a sweet feeling, one born out of pure, innocent love.

Slowly, Marisa reached her free hand behind Alice's head and pressed her closer. ''Mmmm... I love you so much, Marisa-san...''

The black-white pulled back and grinned, ''What? Even when we're kissing you use a formal honourific with me? C'mon, say my name properly da ze~''

''Ma-ri-sa?''

''That's better,'' said the human as she leaned in again and pressed her lips gently on the youkai's head. The two of them laughed and Alice said, ''Geez, what are we doing out here?''

''Well, you started it ze!''

Before they knew it, their breaths were fogging up in the air. It was getting increasingly cold. Without warning, it started snowing. ''What the -?'' said Marisa. Alice frowned and muttered a spell that would keep them both warm.

They walked further for awhile. Suddenly, they could hear loud sobs and the occasionally scream drifting from a distance. The two looked at each other with puzzled faces and rushed toward the source of the sound, sure that it was the reason for the odd weather.

Alice almost tripped over a root of a gigantic tree that was half buried under the snow. Marisa grabbed her hand just in time to prevent her from falling. ''Thank you,'' the puppeteer said as she looked gratefully at Marisa. They hurried on, becoming more and more careful as the ground became more and more treacherous.

Alice wanted to fly, but it would not be any easier as the branches of the trees were hanging low and they would have to avoid them if they were flying.

As they neared a clearing, they were completely stunned at the sight before them.

Cirno the ice fairy was sitting in the middle of the frozen clearing, crying uncontrollably. Her powers far exceeded those of her normal ones. Usually she could only freeze a few things at once. But right now, the temperature had dropped to below zero. Snow was falling softly from the sky, the trees and their branches were frozen and the floor had a shiny layer of ice on it.

''STUPID, HOT SUMMER. I WANT LETTY!'' screamed the fairy as the temperature dropped another few degrees. Her eyes were red and there were tear stains running down from her eyes. She formed ice with her fists and threw them all over the place.

When she caught sight of the puppeteer and the witch, she stood up. Like a child throwing a tantrum, only way more deadly, she hurled a barrage of icicles at the both of them.

The human and the youkai sidestepped the icicles with ease, but they were confused as to how Cirno's power could have increased this much. But there would be time to consider this later. Right now, what they needed to do was subdue the fairy.

Marisa took out her mini-Hakkero and armed it. Alice splayed her left hand, and two dolls immediately appeared.

The first had blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a long dark purple dress with a white apron and matching dark purple shoes, with a bright red ribbon tied on her head. The other had hair a darker shade of brown and wore a pure white dress with a light green apron with shoes made of brown leather, on her head there was a light blue coloured ribbon tied.

''EYE WILL MAKE WINTER SO LETTY CAN COME!'' shouted the fairy with all her heart as she took to the air and flew above the treeline and threw another barrage of ice at them. Alice and Marisa took to the air too as they retaliated. Marisa shooting brightly coloured star danmaku at the ice fairy while Alice hung back and maneuvered both her dolls.

Both of them were surprised as what they thought was an easy battle turned out to be not so easy. Apparently Cirno had learned to block, she formed large blocks of ice in front of her as Marisa's danmaku and the lasers of Alice's dolls shot at her.

Even when Alice tried to flank the fairy with her dolls, Cirno created two walls of ice, one in front and one behind her. All the while, the ice fairy was shooting out frozen danmaku. Her multitasking skills certainly improved, so did her strength.

Just as Marisa was preparing to use her mini-Hakkero to shoot a Master Spark at Cirno, she saw something that horrified and scared her. An icicle the size of a huge rock was falling from above Alice. And the puppeteer who was too engrossed in her doll manuevering, did not notice.

Everything slowed down for the black-white. She rushed to Alice as fast as her body allowed her to._'TOO SLOW, FASTER!' _her mind screamed at her, but her body refused to obey. She was racing with the icicle against time, the first one to reach Alice would be the winner. Only it mattered more than winning. Alice was the one at stake here.

She stretched her hands out towards Alice and she heard a scream. Perhaps it was Cirno's, perhaps it was Alice's, perhaps it was her own scream. She didnt care, all that mattered was reaching Alice. _'Please, let me reach her in time!' _she screamed in her heart.

An eternity later, her hands made contact with Alice's shoulders.

* * *

Oops. Cliffhanger. Can you readers please spare me? I'm too young to die! *hides in a nuclear bunker*


	10. Chapter 10

et3rnal.w1nt3r back to bring you another chapter of The Rainbow Puppeteer and the Monochrome Witch!

Are you looking forward to this chapter? Yeah? No? XD I wanted to post this chapter myself sooner, but I'm updating once a week, and I don't wanna change that. A little suspense won't kill you =P

Touhou and its characters belong to ZUN/Team Shanghai Alice.

* * *

**Chapter Ten : Youkai**

Alice concentrated hard on manipulating her two dolls. Making them dodge and attack while trying to dodge Cirno's danmaku herself was difficult, but she managed it. But still, it left her exposed. She counted on Marisa to help her if anything happened.

She narrowed her eyes and continued doing what she could to subdue the fairy, hoping this would all end soon. It was nice, battling with Marisa by her side. It was like they both knew what each other would be doing and when they would carry it out.

She saw the human holding up her mini-Hakkero and taking aim, then looking back as she signaled when she would be firing it, asking Alice to move her dolls out of the way. _'Silly, not like you need to tell me...' _thought Alice as she made her dolls move out of range of Marisa's Master Spark. Suddenly, Marisa's eyes widened as she looked at the puppeteer. The black-white lowered her mini-Hakkero.

''ALICE!'' she heard a scream from the witch.

Before she even had time to register the fact the Marisa was speeding towards her, the black-white hurtled into her. The collision knocked the breath out of the puppeteer and she was thrown aside. She winced in pain.

''Marisa?''

Alice heard a crash, and saw her beloved fall to the ground, a large icicle following. With a growl she splayed her left hand again summoned more dolls. They were not beautifully decorated, just brightly coloured in the colours of the rainbow. It was as if Alice did not put much heart into making them.

She held up a spell card and shouted, ''Demonic Control - 'Return Inanimateness!' '' All except three of the dolls she just summoned sped toward the block of ice and exploded, blasting the ice into harmless fragments that fell far away from Marisa who was lying on the ground, semi-conscious.

The three that did not blast the icicle rushed toward Cirno and destroyed the wall of ice the fairy made to protect herself and exploded right beside Cirno. The fairy fluttered to the ground, weak and out of energy.

''Marisa!''

Alice screamed and dropped to the ground, running towards her beloved. She knelt down beside the witch and looked at her with huge, teary eyes. ''Marisa?''

The witch's right shoulder was covered in blood, her arm as if dislocated, ''The icicle must have hit my shoulder pretty hard, huh?'' said the semi-conscious witch as she forced a laugh. She coughed as blood rose to her throat and spluttered as the blood forced its way out of her mouth.

Alice began to cry, her hot tears dripping onto Marisa's face. ''You idiot... I'm a youkai, for goodness's sake. I won't die from one little icicle..'' she whispered through sobs.

''I don't want to see Alice-chan hurt... Never..''

''N-no...'' said Alice between sobs.

''It's cold... Let me rest my head on your lap instead of this freezing, hard ground ze,'' said the witch with a smile.

The puppeteer reached her hands underneath Marisa's head and carefully lifted it and rested it on her lap.

Looking at the person she loves, she suddenly felt anger. Anger, frustration and sadness so overwhelming that it scared herself. She could feel herself losing control, revealing the youkai underneath the normally calm exterior.

She howled and splayed her right hand. A thick, leather bound tome appeared. It was old yet well cared for. But it was obvious it had not been used in a long, long time. On the cover, there were four words written in gold lettering – The Grimoire of Alice. It glowed as it made contact with Alice's hand.

The youkai began to feel the power of the grimoire beckoning to her. This time, she did not resist. She let the power course through her, repairing any injuries she sustained and filling her with power. Raw, volatile, sweet power.

Alice shut her eyes and used her power. A wave of heat ran through her and spread out in the clearing. All the ice immediately melted and evaporated, leaving it as it was before Cirno came along. It did not even make a small dent in Alice's power reserves. A summer breeze drifted through the wind as Alice's eyes turned blood red.

Fortunately for Marisa, Alice was not completely taken over by the grimoire. She still knew what she must do. Concentrating hard, she did the one thing all magicians were forbidden to do - forcing her power into another body.

This was a forbidden process for the body always automatically rejects power from another person, for fear that it was harmful. The energy required for this process was too much, and the recipient would receive too little, for only a little energy could slip through a body's barriers. It almost always killed off the giver before the recipient could recover enough. This was why healers learnt special ways to heal others instead of just forcing energy into the body of a hurt person.

But Alice was not a healer. She had not gone through the training given to healers. But she went ahead with it, as it was her only choice to save Marisa.

Marisa could only watch in horror as Alice forced power into the witch's body, drawing from the grimoire when she needed more power. ''N-no! Alice-chan! Stop it!'' she tried to say, as loud as she could. She could already feel her arms and various bruises around her body being healed. Alice must be stronger than she appeared.. Way stronger. But she would kill herself if she did not stop soon. The amount of energy that Alice had removed from her body could already lift an entire mountain, maybe two.

As Marisa slowly regained her consciousness fully, she tried to stop Alice however she could. The youkai was already tired. It was clear, she was hunching the back and less power was being transferrred to Marisa with every increasing second. The puppeteer would destroy herself at this rate.

She screamed at the puppeteer, she gripped her tightly with her uninjured hand, she shook Alice weakly, but it was all in vain as Alice did not notice. She was far too absorbed in the grimoire and giving power to Marisa.

With a final, desperate move, Marisa sat up, not caring about the pain that radiated through her. Forcefully, she kissed Alice. She pushed the other girl to the ground and pinned her down, making the puppeteer let go of her grimoire. ''Stop it!'' said the black-white, tears welling up in her eyes, ''Please, I beg you...''

She pressured Alice's lips, demanding that Alice forget about everything else and respond.

The glow faded from the lettering on the cover of the grimoire and Alice's eyes turned back to its usual sapphire blue. Alice closed her right hand into a fist and the thick volume disappeared. Beneath her, Marisa felt Alice smile. The puppeteer then closed her eyes and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The black-white rolled off Alice. She held the other girl's hand gently and too, fell asleep.

* * *

While the human and the youkai were too busy being involved with each other, a figure with silver hair dressed in red and blue watched them from atop the trees.

Without being noticed by the two lovers, the figure leapt from the branches of a nearby tree and landed near Cirno. Bending down, she picked the fairy up and slung Cirno over her shoulder easily.

''She lasted longer than I thought...''

* * *

Reimu had finished cleaning up the mess of a shrine hours ago. She was currently sitting on the steps and sipping on some tea. It was peaceful at the shrine, a gentle summer breeze drifting around. The skies were clear and of a beautiful shade of blue. The sound of cicadas could be heard. A typical quiet summer day.

_'Not anymore..' _the miko sighed as she watched a little boy, perhaps ten years of age come running up to her. He was panting hard when he finally came to a stop in front of the red-white.

Wordlessly, Reimu just watched him until he was ready to speak.

''Miko-san, the Forest of Magic!'' he managed to say.

The shrine maiden raised her eyebrows, ''What about it?'' _'My day is definitely going to get less boring.'_

''It's cold there! Like winter! Some parts of it are snowing!'' the human boy said with large eyes, gazing at the miko who was calmly sipping her tea.

''Oh?'' Reimu frowned, ''Thank you for telling me, I will go and take care of it.''

The boy, looking proud of himself, nodded importantly and ran off to wherever he came from.

_'That's strange, winter in the Forest of Magic? Still, it is Gensokyo, nothing should be strange. Did Letty return early, I wonder?'_

The red-white finished her tea and stood up. She checked her ever empty donation box for the millionth time, and proceeded to fly to the Forest of Magic, wondering what was Marisa up to.

The air was warm, uncomfortably so. _'I should get this over with as quickly as possible, I hate moving around so much in this hot summer weather..' _thought the shrine maiden to herself. She was almost to the huge forest when she saw something from the side of her vision.

A person, wearing red and blue was darting around the forest, carrying something on her back. Reimu started to fly toward the figure, wondering if it knew about the odd weather in the Forest of Magic, which Reimu did not seem to feel.

The figure glanced back momentarily, caught sight of Reimu and started. It quickly took to the air and started to fly swiftly in the diretion of the Bamboo Forest of the Lost.

To the red-white, someone fleeing from you is the first sign that you should give chase. Suspecting the person in red and blue either knew something about the incident, or had a hand in it, Reimu narrowed her eyes and chased the person.

The figure brought Reimu through the skies, under the canopies of the trees, above forest ground. Then it led the miko through the swaying bamboo trees, making her almost lose her way more than once.

As Reimu caught up with the figure, she saw it was a woman with silver hair, wearing a red and blue dress. Slung over the woman's shoulder was a tiny blue fairy that resembled a certain ice fairy.

When the figure finally stopped and turned around to face Reimu, the miko finally saw the face of the woman.

''You!''

* * *

Eeek the mood of this story certainly changes fast. But.. there's a reason for this chapter. You'll know soon =D

Hope it wasn't too angsty. I had to do it...

Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

et3rnal.w1nt3r here.

Was the last chapter so bad that it only got one review? Me is sad ( ;゜Д゜)

This chapter will focus on Reimu and Eirin, plus a little surprise at the end (:

Enjoy~

Touhou and its characters belong to ZUN/Team Shanghai Alice.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven : Lunarian**

''You!'' the Hakurei miko said triumphantly to her as Eirin stopped in front of Eientei and turned around to face the red-white. The shrine maiden was looking pleased, because she caught the 'suspicious person', which meant she was one step closer to going back to relaxing back at the shrine.

''Yes, me,'' Eirin replied, eyebrows raised, ''Anything wrong with that, Hakurei Reimu?''

Reimu rolled her eyes.

The door to Eientei opened and a rabbit stepped out. The lunar rabbit had red eyes and long, purple smooth hair. She was wearing a white shirt with a red necktie and dark blue skirt. Her rabbit ears were long and rumpled, and had two button-like things attached on them.

''Mistress Eirin?'' she said with her head cocked onto one side.

''Ah yes, Udonge, take this fairy and examine her for me. She was the one who took the newly developed pill, P137. It seems to have worked unusually good on this ice fairy, find the cause,'' said the pharmacist to her apprentice.

''Like I said, stop calling me that!'' said the lunar rabbit with a pout as she took Cirno from her mistress. She headed into Eientei and closed the door, muttering to herself about life being unfair in general.

Meanwhile, Reimu crossed her arms and looked at the medicine maker, ''So, what do you have to do with this 'winter in the Forest of Magic' incident?'' the red-white said as she look accusingly at Eirin.

''And why should I tell you?'' said the Lunarian as she walked towards the entrance of Eientei, attempting to follow Reisen. Reimu blocked her way, ''Explain yourself, Yagokoro Eirin.''

Eirin's eyes narrowed, ''Get out of my way, miko.''

''Not until you tell me about what's happening.''

''It's confidential.''

''I don't really care. I just need to know why is it snowing in the Forest of Magic.''

''If you insist...'' said Eirin as she jumped from the ground and swiftly began shooting danmaku at the red-white.

Reimu took to the air, following the Lunarian and began dodging the danmaku being fired at her. She shot danmaku back the Eirin, ''Is this so important that you have to resort to violence?'' Wordlessly, Eirin continued firing red and blue danmaku in the direction of Reimu, expressionlessly and unrelenting.

They continued this deadly yet beautiful danmaku fight for awhile, with Reimu trying to get information out of Eirin and the medicine creator maintaining a stony face.

_'I'm getting tired of this..' _thought the red-white who was getting frustrated. ''Divine Spirit 'Fantasy Seal -Blink-'!'' she yelled as she took out a spell card.

A red circle formed around the Hakurei shrine maiden and she began darting around and leaving amulets all over the place. She was so swift that it was hard to see her. The amulets turned red and started homing towards Eirin. The miko was also shooting large round purple danmaku while placing the homing amulets everywhere, making it harder for Eirin to dodge.

Eirin concentrated on dodging the danmaku and amulets while trying to keep up with Reimu, firing danmaku of her own. The amulets steadily increased until Eirin found it difficult to dodge.

Finally, the rain of danmaku from Reimu ended. Without skipping a beat, the Lunarian said, ''God Sign 'Genealogy of the Sky-Born'!''

A laser extending like a genealogy line formed quickly, restricting the red-white's movement. To make things worse, Eirin began firing out lots of small blue danmaku, the density increasing. The miko tried to avoid the lasers and danmaku by moving behind Eirin. Unfortunately, the pharmacist began to shoot large red danmaku from her back. It forced Reimu to move further away from the Lunarian so she could manuever in between the danmaku and the lasers.

Reimu was angry now. Without pausing, she shouted out, ''Fantasy Heaven!''

The shrine maiden was surrounded by a bright light, then eight yin-yang balls made a circle around her. The yin-yang balls shot out straight lines of amulet danmaku which were white. The amulets then turned red, moving a little. All of a sudden, they all turned purple and shot toward Eirin. Luckily, Eirin managed to dodge them all. The cycle repeated itself until the fifth time, when the amulets suddenly slowed and reversed themselves, catching the Lunarian.

She got hit by the amulets and winced. It hurt. She stopped fighting and accepted her defeat. She landed beside Eientei and smiled, ''You win today, Reimu-san,'' the Lunarian said as the miko landed beside her, ''What do you need to know?'' she continued.

''Just the reason for my peaceful afternoon being disturbed by reports of snow in the Forest of Magic,'' the shrine maiden replied, satisfied that Eirin was willing to inform her about the incident.

The medicine creator nodded and said, ''Yesterday night during the festival, Cirno came up to me,'' Reimu looked surprised, for the ice fairy talking to Eirin was not a common sight, she nodded for Eirin to continue.

''She started to complain to me about the hot weather, about her wanting to see Letty. I told her it was impossible, that she just had to wait it out. She didn't seem to hear me. Perhaps she was drunk,'' the Lunarian frowned as she recalled yesterday's happenings, ''Then, she started to ask me about whether I had something that could help make her more powerful. I could guess what use she had for it, of course. I tried to advise her against it, but she continued annoying Kaguya and I,'' she paused for breath for a few seconds, before being prompted by Reimu again.

''Kaguya was getting annoyed, I could see. The princess asked me to just promise the ice fairy I'd give her the pill, that she probably wouldn't remember what happened the next day anyway. I agreed and told the fairy to come to Eientei after the festival.''

''This morning, Cirno appeared at my door, saying she wanted the pill. I was impressed that she actually remembered. I gave her the newest pill I developed – P137, one that increases power. In exchange, I told her to tell me of how much power was increased and of the side effects, if any. She agreed and took the pill, telling me to keep this a secret and then flying toward the Forest of Magic.''

''Naturally, I didn't trust her to remember all of the effects of the pill. After I informed Udonge where I was heading, I followed Cirno and observed her for some time.''

''Her power level increased by 199.89%, which is 159.67% more than when I tried the pill on Udonge. The time of effect was 5 hours 9 minutes and 49 seconds, which is lesser than the time of effect on Udonge by 2 hours 5 minutes and 3 seconds. She also became emotionally unstable, one effect that I had not noticed on Udonge. It also seems that the ice fairy became more intelligent during the effect of P137, which did not affect Udonge. This might be caused by both subject's natural intelligence and ability to control emotions. One more thing is - ''

''Save me the lecture, Eirin,'' Reimu cut in, her face screwed up in concentration, trying to make sense of Eirin's words. ''Tell me if she hurt anyone and how much of a destruction she caused, minus the long confusing explanations.''

The medicine genius shook her head disappointedly, ''Very well then,'' she said, ''After freezing a few trees, Cirno settled down in a forest clearing and only cried by herself. That specific area snowed heavily and the surrounding trees got frozen. The area further away was just snowing lightly and was cold. In an even outer ring, a fierce cold wind was blowing. The rest of the Forest of Magic just had gusts of unnatural winter breeze blowing.''

''I had observed her for four hours and a half when the black-white and the puppeteer came along - '' Eirin said, before being interrupted by a surprised Reimu.

''What? What were those two doing?'' Reimu said hurriedly, her face betraying her emotions.

''Patience, Hakurei miko,'' Eirin replied, looking slightly confused, ''Apparently they were trying to calm Cirno down. Failing that, they tried to subdue the fairy. The witch got hit by an icicle while trying to save the puppeteer from it-''

''WHAT? Why didn't you tell me earlier?'' Reimu said loudly, slightly angry at Eirin.

''I thought that was the reason you were pursuing me. Did you not witness it yourself?'' replied the medicine maker, looking even more confused.

''No, I didn't. I chased you because I saw you running away from me. I didn't even get to see what this 'winter in the Forest of Magic' was. Anyway, that doesn't matter. How is Marisa now?'' the red-white asked with wide eyes.

''Probably fine. The puppeter knocked Cirno out. Last I saw, the puppeteer was beside her. With that magician around, I'm sure the black-white is fine.''

''Okay then,'' Reimu said, ''Thank you for the information, Eirin.''

''You did provide me with a good danmaku battle after all,'' the Lunarian replied with a smile.

''Well, I'd best be on my way then,'' the shrine maiden said.

Eirin nodded and headed into Eientei, closing the door softly behind her.

Reimu immediately took to the skies, flying with all her speed toward the Forest of Magic. Although Marisa had no more feelings toward her, Reimu still cared for the black-white.

She scouted the area near Alice's house, looking for her friends. At last she found the two magicians. There was a tall figure dressed in violet robes, holding a parosol in one hand while looking down upon the two magicians. The person was immensely familiar...

''Yukari?'' Reimu said when her feet touched ground.

Her shock was further increased when she saw the two magicians. They were asleep side by side, hands intertwined. The sight wrenched her heart. Yukari turned around, her eyes worried, ''Sorry, I didn't mean for you to see this, Reimu-chan,'' she said, moving closer to the red-white.

The miko shook her head, ''It's fine, Yukari. I have to face this sooner or later anyway,'' she forced a smile.

''I wish I can protect you from this,'' Yukari whispered, her perfect face showing sadness.

Reimu sat down on the ground, leaning against a tree, ''So, what are you doing here?''

''Trying to figure out how to move them to a safe place. I can't use gaps for they might fall through the wrong gap or get stuck there forever. They better wake up soon..'' Yukari said as she sat down beside Reimu.

''It's okay then. We can keep each other company while waiting for them to wake up then.''

''Sure.''

''By the way, shouldn't you be sleeping? It's a little early for you to be up huh?''

The gap youkai shrugged, ''I received reports of a little ice fairy wreaking havoc on the Forest of Magic because Eirin slipped a pill to her. It sounded interesting so I just came along to look at the fairy. But instead I find two magicians sound asleep.''

''If you don't mind, I can tell you what happened,'' Reimu replied, ''It'll be something to talk about anyway.''

Yukari nodded and smiled, listening to Reimu although she had already knew everything that happened.

* * *

Face it, I suck at writing battle scenes, especially Touhou ones. I just can't find the words to describe these pretty yet deadly danmaku. Hope you liked it anyway.

Until next chapter!

Thanks for reading, love you all!


	12. Chapter 12

et3rnal.w1nt3r desu.

Chapter title says it all.

Please enjoy~

Touhou and its characters belong to ZUN/Team Shanghai Alice.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve : A Miko, A Witch**

''And then, Eirin started spouting a load of nonsense, something effect this something effect that! Does she do this on purpose to make people feel stupid?''

A soft laugh, ''Well, that certainly sounds like the Lunarian.''

Marisa heard snatches of conversation as gradually she became awake. It sounded like.. Reimu? And... Yukari? She didn't really know, her mind was still half asleep.

''I wonder when will Marisa wake up..'' she heard a voice say.

_'Reimu?'_ It certainly sounded like her to the human magician. When her groggy mind processed what the miko said, she was instantly awake.

''You needn't wonder any longer, Reimu-chan. It seems like our little black-white has woken up,'' the youkai of borders said with a chuckle.

''Yakumo,'' Marisa greeted, ''How did you know?'' she continued, still lying down, her eyes closed.

''Who knows?'' the youkai said with a shrug, ''It isn't good to eavesdrop, in case you didn't know.''

''Not my fault that both of you were talking so loud, like you wanted me to eavesdrop,'' she retorted.

''Marisa?'' a tentative voice said the human magician's name.

Marisa opened her eyes and slowly sat up. Turning her head to face the shrine maiden, she said, ''Reimu,'' acknowledging the miko's presence with a strangely neutral voice and expressionless face. She wasn't sure how to face Reimu right now. _'What does Reimu want our relationship to be? As friends? Or just as strangers? Though Yukari being by Reimu's side should be a good thing,' _the witch thought to herself.

Hearing her name spoken so unfeelingly by Marisa, the miko's face showed signs of pain and distress. However, it was quickly smoothed and she maintained a uninterested face, not unlike the black-white's. It did not go unnoticed by the youkai of borders.

An awkward pause ensued.

Suddenly, there was a loud sigh. ''I thought both of you would be a little more mature. Seems like both of you need some time alone together before you get honest,'' a certain gap youkai said. The two humans got embarassed, blushing. Reimu hit the youkai lightly on her shoulder, pouting indignantly.

''Now, go!'' Yukari said as she opened two gaps underneath the miko and the magician, dropping them off somewhere near yet far enough that they would not come back too quickly.

With a slight smile of satisfaction, she continued to wait for the puppeteer to wake up and for her friends to return.

* * *

''Damn that gap hag!'' Marisa swore angrily as she hit the ground. She got to her feet as Reimu dropped rather gently onto the grassy forest floor. ''Why do you get such a soft landing?'' the witch muttered iritatedly.

''Sorry..'' Reimu said, unsure of how to react to her normally cheerful friend being angry.

Marisa's eyes widened when she heard Reimu apologising timidly, ''No, no you don't have to apologise. It's fine, Reimu,'' she said, looking away.

''Or should I not call you that anymore?'' she continued suddenly, hands curled into fists, clenched tightly and held stiffly by her sides as she thought about what had happened between her and Reimu, and about how Reimu probably hates her now.

''Marisa..'' Reimu was hurt, and she didn't mask it this time, ''Why?''

''Okay, let's be honest to each other right now,'' the black-white said, ''What do you think of me right now?''

Reimu was taken by surprise, ''That.. is a rather difficult question to answer.''

''We have time,'' replied the human magician shortly, putting a slight distance between them before sitting down on the forest floor.

Reimu thought for a few moments before replying, wording her reply carefully. ''I think that Marisa is a good person,'' she said, ''A very close friend of mine,'' continued the red-white hesitantly, ''I... loved you,'' the miko closed her eyes and avoided Marisa's searching gaze, ''And, I still do.''

Taking a shaky breath, Reimu continued, her voice getting softer, ''I understand that you will not requite my feelings. Even so, I hope that...we can continue to be comrades, and.. true friends.. always..''

Marisa used her hand to tilt her oversized cap down, hiding her conflicted face. A part of her did not believe Reimu. Another part of her was angry at herself for doubting Reimu and thinking that the miko did not want to spend time with her anymore. She did not know what to think. She desperately wanted to believe that the red-white's words were true.

A single moment passed.

A single tear left a trail on Marisa's cheek as it made its way down her face.

''Reimu...'' the black-white said with an anguished face as she realised that there was no way the shrine maiden would lie to her now. ''Forgive me..'' Marisa said, her voice down to a whisper as she struggled to keep the tears in.

''Idiot...'' Reimu said with a smile as she gently patted the magician's head.

''Reiiimuuu!'' Marisa broke into tears.

''There, there,'' Reimu went closer to Marisa and hugged her.

''That's... not … '' the black-white said, sobbing uncontrollably, as her tears streamed down her cheeks.

''Hmm? What did you say, Marisa? I couldn't hear you that well.''

''That's not fair!'' Marisa shouted in her friend's arms.

''Huh? What does Marisa mean?''

''Why... am I the only one crying?'' the magician asked, managing to look indignant even when her eyes were filled with tears.

Reimu giggled at her friend's expression, ''You look so cute!''

''Answer me, miko!'' she pouted as her sobs slowly subsided.

''Who knows? Perhaps I've already cried my heart out,'' she replied with a shrug.

A look of guilt flashed across Marisa's face, ''Sorry, truly.''

''How many more times are you going to repeat that?'' the red-white answered, ''I'm fine now, really. Thanks to Yukari.''

''Oh?'' Marisa had a mischievous grin on her face, and had stopped crying completely, although her face still showed traces of sadness, ''So Reimu has found a new person da ze!'' she grinned widely.

''I-Idiot!'' Reimu looked at the ground as she turned a bright scarlet.

''So, it IS true!''

''It's nothing like that!''

''Okay ze!''

''Like I said, it's not like that!''

''I believe you ze!''

Reimu groaned loudly.

''Okay, okay let's go back to where Alice and Yukari is,'' Marisa said cheerfully as her laughter finally died out. She was back to normal.

* * *

The magician and the miko was chatting happily when they strolled into the clearing where Alice and Yukari were. Yukari was dozing off, head slightly leaning to the left.

''Hey Yakumo! What do you think you're doing?'' Marisa yelled at the sleeping youkai.

''What?'' Yukari opened her eyes and looked at Marisa, frowning, ''Taking a nap, of course.''

''What if something sneaks up on you two and hurts Alice?''

''Too bad, then,'' Yukari laughed, grinning at the witch.

''Not funny,'' Marisa gave Yukari an angry look and went beside Alice.

''Why must both of you always fight?'' Reimu shook her head and rolled her eyes.

''No reason,'' Yukari replied, standing up and smoothing her dress, ''Well, time to go. I'm off to sleep, and you can take care of the puppeteer by yourself.''

''Her name is Alice.''

''Whatever.''

Marisa sighed, ''Just go, Yakumo.''

The gap youkai grabbed hold of Reimu, who gave a little scream which was quickly muffled by a smirking Yukari, and slid into a gap, chuckling to herself.

The black-white shook her head, ''Honestly, those two have no shame ze,'' she said to herself.

Crouching down, she brushed a lock of hair from Alice's peaceful face, grinning to herself. ''Well, I guess we should go home too huh?''

Gently lifting the youkai's small figure, she chuckled at how light Alice was. Holding the puppeteer tenderly in her arms, she walked towards the puppeteer's home.

No, their home.

* * *

Err... some people asked me for my age and gender last week. Does it really matter? Anyway, try and guess, though I highly doubt any of you woud get the 'age' part right =P Leave your answer in a review or if you're too shy, pm me instead haha.

Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

et3rnal.w1nt3r's here with chapter thirteen – the last chapter of **The Rainbow Puppeteer and the Monochrome Witch**!

Sorry for being MIA for the past week. Didn't have time to write this chapter.

Touhou and its characters belong to ZUN/Team Shanghai Alice.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen (Final) : Never Alone**

Marisa set Alice down on the couch, ''Both of us keep getting into trouble, huh?'' she said to no one in particular, grinning to herself.

She knelt down by the couch, briefly planting a sweet kiss the puppeteer on the forehead before standing up. She looked around the house with a rather bored expression. A bead of sweat fell from her forehead, ''It sure is hot here during summer ze,'' she said, ''Where was that seal Alice said she had?''

It took her a few minutes to recall what the puppeteer had told her.

''Aha! Remembered it da ze!''

The black-white head towards the kitchen and touched the dark blue seal which was near the kitchen entrance, activating it by giving it a little of her energy. It glowed and turned a light, delicate icy blue. Marisa stared at it, _'Is it not working? Why isn't the house getting any colder?' _

Gradually, the temperature in the puppeteer's house dropped a few degrees and Marisa sighed in relief.

''How come Alice gets to have so many cool stuff? That lucky girl ze~,'' the black-white said to herself. She glanced outside the window, and saw that the sky had already turned a dusky gray. _'We spent that much time sleeping our heads off huh?' _she grinned.

''Aaah~ I'm so bored ze!'' the magician yawned, ''Oh yeah! Who knows when I'll get another perfect chance like this!'' her face lit up, like she had just thought of something good. The human made her way towards the study room, rubbing her hands excitedly. She climbed the stairs and opened the door opposite the bedroom.

The study was not actually a study. It was more like a miniature library, filled with Alice's personal collection of books. There were many bookshelves at one end, and a little wooden table at another end. There were also many seals that provided light here.

Ah, how she loved the smell of these old, valuable books. Her hands were itching to touch and caress those books. Within a second she had lighted all the seals in the room with her supply of magical energy and was already at the bookshelves, surveying the books and making choices.

She took out a small bag enchanted to be able to fit more than it looked. She already had a dozen books in the bag when she realised something – Wasn't all of this hers already? She didn't need to 'borrow' them, the books already belonged to her! She laughed loudly at her own idiocy, and dragged the bag to the table.

She took out the books and stacked them on the table. Selecting the most interesting-looking one, she sat on the chair and settled down for a long night of reading, or at least until Alice woke up.

Marisa read far into the night, immersed deeply in the sea of words open before her, finishing volume after volume of book with a fierce thirst for more knowledge.

When the moon was hanging high and brightly against the starlit sky, a faint sound echoed through the house. The witch, who was still concentrated on the book she was currently 'drowning' in, did not notice it at all. A few seconds later, a scream jolted the black-white from her book.

She reacted immediately, shouting Alice's name while jumping from her chair with a loud thud. ''ALICE-CHAN?'' she rushed down the stairs and almost tripped over, gaining balance only at the last second. Her eyes were wide as she ran towards the couch on which she laid Alice.

The breath was suddenly crushed out of her as Alice wrapped her arms tightly around the witch. ''I thought.. I thought..'' Alice was sobbing into Marisa's shoulders, ''I thought you were going to leave me alone!''

The black-white hugged Alice back, ''Shh.. It's okay. You saved me. I'm not going anywhere,'' she said, gently patting the puppeteer's back.

''Really?'' the youkai girl looked with watery eyes at Marisa, ''Marisa'll be here?''

The human nodded and grinned, ''Of course da ze! Now stop crying and give me a smile!''

Alice rubbed her eyes and gave her lover a weak smile, ''Marisa?''

''Yes?''

''I love you.''

''I love you more ze!''

''No, I love you more!''

''It's me who loves you more da ze!''

They both giggled, and Alice leaned forward to kiss Marisa. Closing her eyes, she let her heart guide her.

When they broke contact, both the girls smiled at each other, the moonlight shining on their blissful faces.

Alice reached out and stroked Marisa's face, ''Don't ever do that again.''

''Do what? Kiss you?'' the black-white teased.

''You know what I mean. Don't ever put your life in danger to save me.''

''I can't promise you that. And I obviously would put down my life at anytime for you ze,'' Marisa replied, laying her hand on top of Alice's.

Alice looked at the floor, bowing her head. She had a conflicted expression on her face, unable to decide whether to get angry at Marisa or feel flattered. She looked up when she heard a sigh.

''You know, I wish I could become stronger so I can protect Alice-chan. I really do wish there was such a way..''

''It's possible, you know,'' the youkai replied.

''What are you talking about? It's near impossible. Don't give me false hope.''

''Not that impossible. I did it.''

The human looked at Alice with hard, searching eyes. Finally, when she saw no lie in the puppeteer's eyes, she looked away, ''Why didn't you tell me?'' Somehow, the witch felt betrayed.

''There was no need. Would it have made a difference?'' the puppeteer fought to keep her voice neutral.

''That's true, ze,'' the black-white faked a smile.

''I don't like talking about it, Marisa,'' the magician said, looking away.

''I see,'' she replied, ''How about now? Will you tell me about it?''

''I suppose it's okay,'' Alice continued, ''Let's sit down first.''

Marisa, wanting to lighten to mood, took her beloved's hand and sat down on the couch, pulling Alice along and making her sit on the black-white's lap. She wrapped her arms around the puppeteer tightly and said, ''This good enough for you ze?''

The youkai magician smiled at her beloved, grateful for her efforts. She took a deep breath and began.

''Long time ago, I was human. At a young age, I was abandoned by my parents. I was alone in the world until Shinki, the creator and goddess of Makai, found me. I lived happily with Shinki inside the Pandæmonium for quite some years. I learned magic from Mai and Yuki, the two witches who were the guards of Makai. Yumeko, my mother's maid also taught me many things.''

Marisa frowned, ''Shinki? Sounds familiar,'' she said, ''Nevermind, go on.''

Alice nodded, ''Many years passed and I enjoyed a calm life with everyone. Yet, it did not last. I still remember that day clearly. A few youkai and humans charged in without Shinki's permission. Mai and Yuki were defeated. I was angry. Furious, I tried to fight them. I was defeated.''

The human gulped as she realised how exactly she knew Shinki. ''Umm, Alice-chan?''

Alice was absorbed in her own story. Ignoring Marisa, she continued, ''There was no way I could face my mother after that. I decided to run away. I summoned my grimoire, which I sensed that I would need. According to Shinki, she found me with the grimoire right beside me and it never left my side since. I escaped Makai through the portal, ending up in Gensokyo.''

''Alice-chan, stop.''

The youkai looked up, ''Yes?''

''I was one of them.''

''Who?''

''The people who intruded into Makai.''

''What are you saying, Marisa?''

''I'm serious. I remember you now. That kid who tried to block us.''

''…''

''Sorry, for ending your time with Shinki.''

Alice got up from Marisa's lap and sat beside her, ''I'm not sure I believe you.''

''Why would I lie about this?''

The puppeteer remained silent.

''Though, you really have grown a lot, Alice-chan,'' Marisa gave a half-hearted smile to Alice, guilt eating away at her.

''That's because of my grimoire. The grimoire turned me into a youkai. I realised that Shinki's powers were preventing the grimoire from affecting me. After I left Makai, it lured me to study it. I listened to its whisperings, learning many new things and ultimately, it turned me into a youkai.''

''Oh.''

''Are you still thinking about how you changed my life? You don't have to feel guilty, you know. The others would have intruded anyway even if you didn't join in.''

Marisa managed a smile and nodded.

''That's not very convincing. The past is the past. Right now...''

Alice leaned close to Marisa's face and kissed her on the lips, ''We're together, right?''

The black-white nodded and hugged Alice, ''I won't let you be lonely anymore, Alice-chan.''

''I trust you.''

* * *

I'm ending this fic. But it won't be the end of this story :D There'll be part two!

Thanks and hope you enjoyed the fic.


End file.
